Found at Last
by Hummie
Summary: [[Complete]] A Mamoru and Usagi fanfiction. Usagi is disillusioned with life and what it has to offer. She then finds true happiness when she meets the man of her dreams. Wait, what's this? He's broken up with her to be with someone else?
1. Chapter One

**********   
  
Title: "Found at Last"  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Hummie  
E-mail: suedepony@aol.com   
  
**********   
  
DISCLAIMERS/AN(s): All standard disclaimers apply. I am also using the names Tapestry uses for Saffir and Esmaurade. I didn't come up with them. Thanks Tapestry! Visit her: http://geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879   
  
Also, double parentheses signify flashbacks. Don't forget to review!   
  
**********   
  
    A figure with beautiful, golden hair looked out of a window. Her soft tresses cascaded about her in riveting waves. Her slender body was encased in a soft pink nightgown. Moonlight hit her at just the right angle, giving her a heavenly glow. Her clear, sky-blue eyes drifted aimlessly over the city below her.     She blinked.     Tsukino Usagi had lived in Tokyo all her life. It wasn't that she was old, but she had been living for quite a while. Usagi brought a delicate hand to her right temple. She was confused. Something was wrong with her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to feel. She felt… depressed.     "Depressed?" she thought uneasily. She nodded and closed her eyes. It was true.     She didn't know why she was depressed. She usually loved this time of year. Cherry blossoms were present and there was a special aura in the air, but…     …she felt absolutely nothing.     Usagi had been in a deep depression for the past few weeks. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She mentally went over her desperate attempts to change her mood. Lord, she had tried everything from the mall, the movies, hanging out with her friends, and her mini vacation to visit her aunt in Kyoto. Nothing had helped her at all. She couldn't get over the feeling of depression that she had been experiencing lately. She was doing poorly in school and was crying for no reason most of the time. Her parents didn't worry at all. These 'stages' were expected from a teenager of sixteen. The girl opened her closed eyes, showing a clouded hue of blue.     "What is wrong with me? I usually love this time of year. Why am I so out of it? Is there something I'm missing?"     Usagi nearly screamed aloud in frustration. She realized that salty tears were flowing down her cheeks once again. Usagi looked out of her window once more.   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi walked along the sidewalk that would eventually lead her to her school. She remembered her mother's surprised face and raised eyebrows. Usagi had actually left for school early. She held her red folder closer to her body as she sniffed the air. She actually liked to walk slowly and enjoy the scenery, but she was usually running to school for she always woke up late. Something startled her for a moment. Usagi stopped walking. She heard it again. It was her name. Someone was calling for her.     "Hey! Usagi-chan!"     Usagi turned around and smiled. It was her sweet, loyal, and brainy friend, Ami. Her dark, sapphire eyes looked at Usagi behind dark bangs. Ami had fair skin and dusky, midnight hair. 'Midnight hair' was a made-up word that Usagi had created to explain Ami's hair. Her hair was so dark, it looked like she had blue tints. Usa slowed down so that Ami could catch up with her.     "Ohayo, Ami-chan! What's up?" Usa asked.     Ami looked at her friend. Her silky blonde hair was done in a neat French braid that reached down to the middle of her back. Usagi was wearing the high school uniform that was required. Ami frowned when she noticed that Usagi's blue topaz eyes looked sad.     Ami sighed as she thought over the past weeks. She had noticed that Usa had been depressed lately. Usagi didn't talk as much as she always did. She usually chatted about some cute guy that she had seen at the mall or what fantastic foods she had eaten over the weekend. Their other friends, Makoto, Minako, and Rei, hadn't notice because they were constantly blabbing away, only interested in hearing their own tongues.     Ami smiled brightly at her golden-haired friend. "I'm fine Usagi-san, I'm just a bit disappointed with my last mathematics test score. Would you believe? I got a ninety-nine percent! I was sure I was going to get a one hundred percent," Ami replied.     Usagi sweat-dropped and nearly fell down. "Ha! She's worried about getting a ninety-nine percent instead of a one hundred percent while I'm hoping and praying to get a seventy-five percent on my next test…" she thought faintly. Usa smiled in amusement. They walked on towards their high school.   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi massaged her temples in agitation. She was having a horrible day at school. She had zoned out of every class that she'd had so far. The teachers were disappointed with her performance and told her so in front of all her classmates. How embarrassing was that? Girls shook their heads and scrunched their noses while guys just looked at her insultingly. The bell finally rang. Usagi walked slowly towards the lunchroom. It was time for lunch, of course. She was hungry, but she didn't feel like eating. Maybe that's why she had a headache. Lack of nourishment. Usagi stood on tiptoe so she would be able look over the crowd of students that were already in the cafeteria. She spotted her friends and walked quickly towards them. She smiled falsely at them and feigned enthusiasm.     "Hey minna-chan!" she cried heartily, resulting in receiving another headache.     "Hey Usagi!" was the genuine and cheery reply from her closest friends.     Ami and Mina were pigging out on Mako's famous rice cakes. Mako had long brown hair that she pulled back in a ponytail, giving her a sophisticated look. Ruby earrings in the shapes of roses adorned her earlobes. She had beautiful, emerald green eyes. Mako was a great cook and hoped to own a chain of restaurants when she got older. Mako was a responsible, strong, and dependable woman of sixteen, but she did get incorrigible when it came to 'old boyfriends'. Usagi knew that Mako would achieve all of her goals.     Usagi grinned at the sight of her other friends, Ami and Mina. They looked absolutely ridiculous when they stuffed their cheeks with Mako's rice cakes.     Their raven-haired friend smiled mischievously, as if she had a secret. Usagi looked at her friend in appreciation and wonder. Rei was worshipped and adored by many of the guys ever since she had transferred to Juuban High. With her long dark hair and bewitching purple eyes, it was a wonder that she was single. Her violet eyes were always a-fire. Rei and Usa fought like a couple of two-year-olds, but Usa loved her friend dearly.     "I heard the most interesting gossip today," Rei informed with a glint in her eye. Rei looked delightedly at her intrigued friends. She loved attention.     "I heard that a new guy is coming to our school in a couple of weeks. I'm not sure, maybe three, but I heard that he is so totally hot! He's eighteen, which makes him a senior. The story goes that he discontinued school for three years to be with his ill mother. Isn't that so gallant? Of course, we're only sophomores in high school, but we have a great chance," Rei concluded. Her friends looked at her skeptically.     "Rei-san, do you really think we have a chance? Okay, so this guy is hot. There are tons of great looking female seniors and juniors in this school. Why should he notice us? I mean, come on! We're only sixteen!" Mina said with her mouth still full. She looked like an absolute chipmunk.     The girls couldn't believe what they were hearing. Mina didn't exactly go around school looking like a chipmunk. Mina was known to be modeling for well-known companies in and around Tokyo. It wasn't as if she was hideous or something. It was her dream to become a successful model and actress. Mina had long golden hair like Usagi. Mina and Usa were constantly being mistaken for sisters. The only difference between Mina and Usagi was that Mina had blue-green eyes, like an aquamarine, instead Usa's sky-blue ones.     Ami nodded to show her agreement. Ami slowly did the math in her head. "We only have a five percent chance that we will come into contact with this 'new guy', let alone get him interested in us. This is a big school, and he would be taking senior division classes. Not the classes we're taking," she concluded.     The group grew quiet at Ami's insight. Everyone at the table looked put down. Then Mako broke the silence and said stubbornly,     "Damnit! Who cares? If this guy is as hot as he's supposed to be, I'll look all over town if I have to. Especially if he looks like my old boyfriend, Tommy." Her friends sweat-dropped, then giggled. Leave it to Makoto to think about one of her old boyfriends.   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi sat on her bed as she brushed her hair. Usa looked up and saw herself in the mirror. She was an attractive girl. Long blonde hair and clear, blue eyes helped. Her creamy skin was flawless. She went running every morning before school and practiced skating on the weekends. She loved running and skating because it had always helped her to sort out her thoughts. Many people, at times, had mistaken her for a twenty-year-old. She was tall and graceful from her weekly ballet lessons that she needed for skating. She was incredibly fit. She hardly had any baby fat. Usagi sighed. Perhaps she would go skating tomorrow. Then a sudden thought crossed Usagi's mind.     Maybe she needed a boyfriend.     Someone to share her feelings with. Someone who would understand. "Ridiculous!" she thought. Then sighed. She looked wistfully out her window. Many guys had asked her out and she did go out with some of them, but she never felt anything more than subtle friendship. She didn't know what to do. She turned off the light and went to bed. "I wonder what the new guy will look like…" was her last thought before drifting off into slumber.   
  
**********   
The next day at school…   
  
    Usagi met up with the group at lunch. They were chatting freely. Usa felt really out of it. She had just failed a Latin test worth thirty three percent of her final grade. Her friends knew of this and decided to try to cheer her up.     "Hey Usagi-chan, do you want to go get some ice cream after school?" asked Ami. "Our treat," she added.     Usagi knew what they were trying to do and declined. They looked at her in astonishment. Usagi would never turn down free ice cream. Usagi announced to her friends that she was going to go skating after school. Her friends looked at Usagi in wonder. They knew that she only went skating on weekdays if something was troubling her. Usa got up from the table.     "Sorry guys, I have to leave early because I have a conference with my English teacher…" Her friends watched her go. Rei, Mina, Mako and Ami looked at each other.     "Okay, what gives?" Rei questioned. "We all know that Usa doesn't go skating unless something is really bothering her."     Mina looked up with a thoughtful expression and replied, "You know what guys? She has been really quiet lately… and did you notice how she doesn't eat a thing at lunch?"     "Well, she could just be eating really big breakfasts in the morning," said Mako. "I know the feeling." She tapped her belly and smiled.     Ami shook her head.     "I live on the same street as her and I know for a fact that she doesn't eat breakfast because she is always running late to school. Although she has been on time lately."     "Well, I don't know, but we need to get to the bottom of this." A loud noise interrupted her comment. "Oh geez, the bell just rang," complained Rei. They started gathering up their belongings. Rei looked at them and added,     "All right, let's meet at the park. We definitely have to find out what is wrong with her." They all agreed and headed for their next classes.   
  
**********   
The same day…   
  
    A young man with dark, roguish hair looked out a window.     "So, this is Tokyo…" thought Chiba Mamoru as the cab drove him and his father to their new apartment.     Cherry blossoms were scattered all over the place, covering Tokyo in a pink-white blanket. Mamoru had just moved from Paris, France with his dad. They had just arrived that morning and they already loved it. They had purchased a large apartment ahead of time, before they came to Tokyo. Mamoru got out of the cab. His dad said that he had to run an errand before getting home. He gave Mamoru the keys and said that their apartment was on the tenth floor. The cab slowly pulled away.     Mamoru looked up at the building from where he stood. It was a great location. It was maybe a couple of miles from the best restaurants in the city. Of course, he wouldn't be walking the distance; he would be driving to school in the car his dad was purchasing right now. He slowly arched a dark eyebrow. He knew what his dad was doing. His dad had been interrogating him about what kind of car he wanted, and he had been reading car pamphlets. Mamoru sighed. His dad was great. Mamoru glanced around once more. The school he would be attending should be less than a mile from where he stood.     School.     He was to start school in three weeks. He had skipped freshman year due to the fact that he was a 'gifted' child. He went on towards the sophomore classes when he was just starting high school at the age of 14, but he had stopped school during the last months of his junior year when his mother became ill. She died over six months ago. Mamoru clenched the armrest in the car. He still couldn't get over the fact that she was gone. His father thought it would be good for Mamoru to finish his studies in Tokyo where he was born.     Mamoru could speak both French and Japanese. It was a good thing. He didn't have to take French in school because he had already mastered the language. He was missing one credit from his junior year though. It was because he stopped attending school when his mother got sick in the last months of the school year. Fortunately for him, the school board said that he could make up for that credit in place of the French class. He didn't have to go through his junior year again. It would have been stupid to do so.     Mamoru sighed. He had reached his destination. Mamo was sort of curious. He was standing in front of the double doors to him and his dad's new furnished apartment. But…     "How come there was only one set of double doors to the whole floor?" he thought incredulously.     Mamoru walked in and was shocked. The place was enormous. No wonder there were only one pair of doors! There was only one apartment to a floor! He had no idea that his dad had purchased such a large apartment. It had vaulted ceilings and real works of art on the walls. He saw that there was a comfortable living room in the main receiving area of the house. It was done in beige tones. The main living room was basked in yellow sunshine, which made it look warm and inviting. He looked around and found an entire sitting room done in green and ivory tones and a dining room done in gold and ivory. The decorator had a classic taste, which he and his father valued. There was a big kitchen done in beige and scarlet. There were copper pots hanging from something attached to the ceiling, but what amazed Mamoru the most about the apartment was that there were two floors!     "Two floors…" he whispered in awe.     The second floor contained another living room, but this room was done entirely in cherry wood and was of pink and beige tones. He found a study that was simply done in oak for his dad's work. The second floor also had two bedrooms and a guest bedroom. What the guest bedroom was for, Mamoru didn't know. He looked through the rooms and chose a room for his father done in blue and silver tones. His father would enjoy the color scheme. He chose the room with midnight blue and ivory hues since he fancied those colors. Also, the other room was done in peach and ivory. Mamoru wrinkled his nose.     He didn't think that he would like that one. It was a little too feminine for him.     Mamoru had no idea the place was going to be that big. He didn't know that apartments ran this big. His family was a rich one, but he didn't think that he and his dad needed two living rooms. Mamoru's father arrived at home and called for his son.     "Mamoru! Mamoru, come down here!" cried his father.     Mamoru walked down the stairs toward his father.     "Think fast." A pair of keys landed in Mamo's capable hands. Mamoru looked up and smiled.     "I got you a car, and it's downstairs. You can take it out for a spin. Just be back in time for dinner," his father told him.     His dad was the best. He ran down the last steps of the stairs and nearly toppled his father. He always got Mamoru little gifts to appease him, not that a car was a small gift. Oh bother, he just loved his dad.     Mamo smiled once more to show his appreciation towards his dad.     "Domo arigatou, dad! See ya later!" he said. Mamoru shook the keys in front of his father and headed out the double doors of the 'apartment'. Mamo looked at his watch as he waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor.   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi walked home briskly after school. She had forgotten her skates and couldn't go straight to the ice rink after school like she had intended. She had to hurry or she might miss the bus. Usagi didn't feel like walking the ten-block distance.     The ice rink was completely empty. At this time of year, all the kids would go to a cherry tree park and have picnics or hang out. Well, there were maybe three other people, but they were working that day. Usagi greeted the ones that she knew and went on. She entered the arena and sniffed the air.     "Smells like ice…" she thought appreciatively.     Usa smiled as she put on her skates. Afterwards, she went out onto the ice. Usagi closed her eyes happily. It was so comforting to be doing something that didn't require your brain. She knew instinctively where to go. She glided over the ice easily. She opened her eyes as she began to skate backwards. She had put her hair into a bun so that it would not interfere with her vision. Golden tendrils framed her face. Her sky blue eyes looked sad, but beautifully sad. She was wearing a short white dress that she had used for her last skating competition. She had won first place. She smiled at the memory.   
  
    ((Bright lights attacked her eyes… There was muffled excitement in the air. Her eyes delightedly scanned over the crowd. Spectators had come from all over Tokyo. Her family was in the stands. She smiled and waved. This was her first big competition. The Championships… Her parents and her brother waved back and yelled their encouragement.     Girls her age and older skated around her in a frenzy. Their nerves were on the brink. They wanted to skate their best to win. Usagi shook her head. "How are they going to win if they're freaking out all over the place?" she questioned in her mind.     She was up next on the ice. Well, the last actually. All of the girls had led excellent performances on the ice. Their short and long programs were impeccable, but hers had been also. She was tied for first with one of her old acquaintances, Beryl Barry.     Beryl was an obnoxious red head who had made fun of Usagi when she was first starting to skate. That was only two years ago. Beryl was nobody in Usa's eyes. She was rude and not talented at all. Beryl had been skating since she was three years of age, and she was only now advancing to the championships. It had only taken Usagi two years.     Usagi looked down at her beautiful new costume. Her parents had surprised her with the shiny outfit that morning before she had taken her morning jog. It gave her a kind of confidence. She smiled. "Watch out Beryl!" she thought with confidence.     She had competed against some of her own friends who were excellent skaters, but she had beat them all. Her performance was incredible. She did three triple jumps and two doubles. All perfect.))   
  
    Usagi entered reality and decided to try some of the jumps that she had been practicing, but only the easy ones. She didn't want to try the harder ones till she was warmed up. She glided over the ice. Then she mentally slapped herself. "Oh crap… I don't know what I am doing. I turned down my friends and told them that I was going skating today. They will be sure to be suspicious…"   
  
**********   
  
    Mamo drove around the city. He easily found the school that he was to be attending soon. Not far from there he spotted an ice rink. Mamo was delighted. He loved to skate and joined ice skating competitions frequently. He parked his car and entered the building. When he entered the ice skating rink, there was no one in sight. He had seen many people, young and old, in a park filled with cherry trees as he drove around the city.     "I can't blame them," he thought to himself. "Those cherry trees are incredibly beautiful…"     But what he saw next made them horribly dim in comparison.     He was near the skating area. Not on the ice, but in the stands. There was a single female skater out on the ice. She skated very well. She was also incredibly beautiful. Mamoru's deep, midnight blue eyes stared after the waif on the ice. Mamo didn't think that he had seen anyone as beautiful as her before in his life. She wore a short white dress that complimented her body, especially her long, graceful legs. She had a perfect ivory complexion. She had lovely, golden hair that was pulled back in a bun with little golden curls framing her heart-shaped face. He couldn't see her eyes for they were closed, but he did see her face. She had sweet pink lips and high cheekbones that were flushed with color from the cold. She had long lashes, and then he saw them. Her eyes. The beauty of her eyes shocked Mamoru.     "Oh my god," Mamoru thought, "she has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen…" Her eyes were clear and an innocent blue, but… what was this? They had an inkling of sadness in them.   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi looked up because she felt that someone was watching her. Her breath caught in her throat. It was a man. She shook her head. No, no, not a man… A guy around her age who was staring at her strangely. Usa stopped in the middle of the ice. He had been watching her skate. Usagi skated over to the guy. He, too, was wearing a pair of figure skates. Usagi arched her eyebrow.     "So, the stalker-man skates," she thought amusingly to herself.     Mamoru watched as the blonde beauty skated towards him. He flushed. He had been watching her and she knew it. Mamoru was mortified. Well, there was nothing to do except apologize. Mamoru went out on the ice and skated towards her. She stopped as soon as she saw that he was going to come to her.     "He's blushing," she thought. "How cute is that? Speaking of cute…"     Usagi looked at him. Up and down and around. He was gorgeous! He was tall, fit… and muscular. Usagi had a hard time persuading her jaw not to hang open so that she wouldn't drool all over the floor. His hair was of the same coloring as Rei's and it suited him nicely. It fell over his eyes sexily.     "His eyes," she thought. "His eyes are so… incredible…"     Usa had never been this attracted to a guy. She was getting sort of nervous as he approached. He smiled at her. He had a boyish grin that was ironical to his whole appearance for he was totally sexy.     Mamoru finally reached the mysterious girl. She was looking at him with those wonderful sky-blue eyes. He stopped a couple of feet away from her. He smiled bashfully.     "Hi," he said, "I'm sorry that I was watching you like that, but you are an incredible skater."     "And you also have an incredible body," he added slowly to himself as he looked over her once more.     Usagi blushed. "Thank you," she said gratefully and added, "I just needed a little exercise. I hadn't realized that someone else was in the rink. It was empty when I arrived." "My-oh-my is he hot!" screamed her brain. "Ok Usagi," she instructed herself, "play it cool, you don't want this total stranger to think you're odd."     "That's what I thought when I first arrived," said Mamoru, taking Usa back to reality. He cleared his throat and added, "Then I saw you…" and he drifted off.     Usagi looked up at him. He was nearly a head taller than she was. She skated towards him, and the unexpected happened. She tripped.     Usagi closed her eyes, ready to feel the impact of the hard ice. Mamoru caught her in his arms. She looked up sheepishly. Usagi had to put her arms around his waist to steady herself. Usa looked up at him and blushed. She was hugging a guy she just met. She didn't even know his name. She didn't know if he was good or bad, but she knew that he was extremely hot.     "I'm sorry," Usagi said and then she explained, "That was so ironic. The last time I lost my balance on the ice was when I was fourteen years old."     Mamo let go of her reluctantly. She was very soft and warm and cuddly. She fit perfectly against his body.     "That's perfectly all right," Mamo replied, "It could have happened to anyone."     Usagi felt all tingly. She felt very warm and then cold all of a sudden. "I was warm when this guy had me in his arms," she thought to herself. She colored and scolded herself. She had just fantasized herself in the to-die-for pose of Scarlet O'Hara when she was being kissed by Rhett Butler. Instead, Usagi was Scarlet and the devilish Rhett was this unknown. She gave her brain a mental shake. He was saying something to her.     "Are you okay?" he asked, "It seemed as if you were on another planet for a second or two…"     She gave small laugh and replied, "I think I'm a little cold. Would you like to get some hot chocolate from the Snack Place in rink?"     Mamoru accepted and went with her. They bought their hot chocolates and sat down at one of the tables located there. They started talking again as they drank their hot chocolates. He watched her as she looked at the floor.     "She is so lovely…" thought Mamoru to himself.     Usagi could feel his eyes on her as she looked at the floor. She looked up at him with her clear blue eyes.     "So…" Usagi cleared her throat. "You never told me your name."     "Oh…" Mamoru blushed uncontrollably. "My name is Chiba Mamoru, but you can call me Mamo." He looked at the beautiful young woman sitting across from him. "What's yours?" he asked her.     Usagi blushed and replied, "My name is Tsukino Usagi, but all my friends call me Usa."     They finished their hot chocolates and decided to skate again. They started out by just skating around to get the feel of the ice. They skated in the couple's position. Usagi was feeling oddly comfortable in Mamoru's arms. His strong embrace made her feel so secure, safe. Like it was meant to be.     "Impossible," said her brain. "This is just another guy who you're just going to find yourself being friends with. Nothing is going to happen."     "Oh yah?" Usagi argued with her brain. "So why am I melting in his arms?"     Usagi pulled away from Mamo. She wanted to impress him with a couple of jumps. She did a double and a two of her favorite triple jumps. Then she decided to 'wow' him. Usagi did a perfect triple lux, triple toe loop combination. Mamoru applauded after she did a final pose. Usagi was delighted. That was the first time that she had nailed the combination that she had been practicing with her trainer.     They started to slowly skate side-by-side again. Usagi could feel the hard contours of his well-muscled torso. Usagi could also feel the warmth of his body and shivered. She liked the feeling of being held in his arms. Usagi felt Mamoru let go of her. She looked towards him in confusion. He skated backwards and winked back at her. She smiled slowly at him. Mamoru began to pick up speed. He did a series of triple jumps. Usa was immensely amazed. She had no idea that he had any skating talent. All he had said while they were talking was that he came to the ice skating rink once in a while. Usa clapped enthusiastically with each jump. Usagi's heart beat faster as she watched Mamo gain speed for his next jump. Usagi had no clue what jump he would attempt next. He had accomplished each and every jump that she knew of. Usagi raised her eyebrow.     "He must have a great stamina…" she thought as she unconsciously licked her lips. Usagi blushed as an ecchi thought flew through her mind. She bit her lip as he rotated in the air. Usagi held her breath.     "One revolution… Two revolutions… Three revolutions… Four revolutions… Holy mother of God… FOUR REVOLUTIONS!" Usagi exclaimed.     Mamoru just completed a quadruple jump! She clapped furiously and skated over to the exhausted skater and gave him a bear hug. She could feel his hard muscles under his thin shirt. She was right. He had a great stamina. After all that he had done, he was only panting slightly.     "You did wonderfully Mamoru-san! I had no clue you were such a FANTASTIC skater!! I can't believe you did a quad!!" cried Usa.     Mamo smiled ruefully and replied, "Nothing to it… You're not so bad yourself… We should skate together more often." Then he paused. "Would you believe? That was the first time that I have ever made that jump. I just had this feeling that I would be able to finish it this time," Mamo finished delightedly.     Usagi chose this time to look at the arena's clock. It was seven o'clock! Usagi told her mother that she would be home by six! She didn't want to leave Mamo. She wanted to spend more time with him! Oh! What was she to do? Usagi decided that it would be better to get home as soon as possible.     "Mamoru," started Usagi, "I need to go home right away. I hadn't anticipated in staying at the rink this long… Maybe we could get together another time?" Usagi looked up to him hopefully.     "I would like that very much," said Mamoru. He smiled sexily. Usagi thought that she would melt under his gaze. Mamoru continued, "I can't meet you tomorrow, but perhaps we could meet the day after that…"     Usagi smiled and said, "That would be great! I'm in the book. Till then!"     She skated over to Mamoru and him a warm hug. She blushed slightly as she inhaled the scent of his cologne. She was suddenly aware of Mamoru smelling her hair. Usagi shivered and backed away. Mamoru still held her small hand.     Usagi looked into his eyes and smiled. With that she skated towards the stands to take off her skates. Usagi smiled. She couldn't believe that she had actually done that!     Mamoru watched as the vision of beauty glided gracefully away. He had never met anyone like her. Mamoru thought again how perfectly she had fit against his body. He couldn't help but feel slightly aroused at the thought of her. He couldn't wait till they met again.     "Damn that dumb physical that I have to take tomorrow! I could have been with Usagi!" he growled in frustration after she had left.     The physical was for school. Mamo hadn't asked where the blonde beauty attended school, but he hoped to find out soon. "Then I would be able to see her everyday," he thought as a smile graced his lips.   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi ran out of the rink and bound for home. She was worried about the tirade she was going to receive when she got there, but she couldn't get the picture of Mamoru out of her head. His jet-black hair, his boyish smile… The way he made her feel when her body was close to his. Usagi blushed with the sheer memory of his touch. She wanted to stay in his arms all day long. Usagi stopped in shock.     "What am I thinking?" she asked herself. "I hardly know this man and he has already stolen my heart…" Usagi rolled her eyes, threw back her head, and laughed. She sounded so corny. She laughed as she continued running. Usagi hurried home.     Usagi smiled and sighed in relief as she finally reached her doorstep. It had only taken her 4 minutes to run the ten blocks. She lived in a two-story house with her parents and an annoying thirteen-year-old little brother, but she loved her home. Usagi entered the house with a confused expression on her face. There was no aroma of food floating throughout the house. Had her mother forgotten to cook dinner? She walked through the house and was dismayed to find a man sitting in the family's living room.     Usagi cleared her throat to get the person's attention.     "Just what are you doing here?" she asked wrathfully, "I don't know you."     Usa's father rushed into the room and hugged Usagi fearfully. Usagi was bewildered. Her father was never worried when Usagi was late. She looked confusedly at her father and then at the stranger in the living room. She looked at her father again. He had released her and was flying about the house. Tears were in his eyes. Usagi was getting distressed. Just what was exactly happening here? Then her father spoke.     "Usagi-chan, darling," he started as he grabbed his coat. "Your mother and brother were in a car accident. A co-worker of your mother's came to the house to tell us this information."     Usa looked at the man again. Now she remembered. He worked with her mother and he had even come to dinner once. Her father continued with the story.     "Your mother wasn't at work this morning so he called her cell phone. Someone answered her cell phone from the hospital and said that she had been in a car accident. I was using the computer so the hospital couldn't get through to the house phone. Come on now! We have no time to lose! Let's get to the hospital!"     Usagi dropped her skates on the floor and ran to the door that her father had left open. The man was getting into his own car. Usa's father thanked him again for coming to the house and telling them of the accident. Usagi and her father raced towards the hospital.     Usagi couldn't believe that this was happening. How could her mother and brother be in the hospital? Usa shivered at the word. She hated hospitals ever since her father nearly died of a heart attack. They weren't sure whether he was going to make it or not. Usagi prayed to the gods as her father raced towards the hospital.   
  
**********   
  
The end of chapter one. Until next post! 


	2. Chapter Two

**********   
  
Title: "Found at Last"  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Hummie  
E-mail: suedepony@aol.com   
  
**********   
  
    Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto sat at the steps of the entrance to the park. They were worried about Usagi. They had no clue as to why she went skating.     "Maybe she just wanted to get some extra practice in. There's a skating competition coming up in four weeks," said Mina.     Rei shook her head. "We all know Usagi. She's a great skater, and besides, she doesn't practice for competitions without her trainer."     They all nodded in agreement. Usagi's trainer didn't live in Tokyo. Her trainer took a two-hour train ride every Friday so that she could coach Usagi during the weekends.     "Maybe she's stressed about her grades," offered Ami, "I know what it feels like."     Rei, Mina, and Mako sweat-dropped. Ami never got anything under a one hundred percent. A ninety-five percent was an "F" to her. She would have died from a stroke if she ever got one.     "Maybe Ami's right. She did just fail a Latin exam, and then all of a sudden she has to go skating. Or maybe it's just one of her old boyfriends…" Mako stated.     "MAKO-CHAN! This is serious!" the other girls screamed.     Mako smiled and shrugged. "It could happen."     "I don't know what's wrong with her, but it will just have to wait till tomorrow when we see her. Grandpa is going to freak when he sees that I haven't done my chores yet!" exclaimed Rei.     "Well, I guess I'll be heading off, too. I'm pooped and I have a photo shoot in an hour," said Mina.     The four girls said their good-byes and departed.   
  
**********   
  
    "Crap!" said a voice, "How could I have been so dumb? The physical was today, not tomorrow! I could have been with Usagi! This is so unbelievable!"     Mamoru walked through the minor hospital and down a corridor. It was just a regular hospital. Nurses, doctors, LPNs, and other medical personnel were hustling about trying to save or maintain lives. It was a busy schedule. He hoped that he would be able to become a doctor someday. He certainly had the brains for it. Oh, he didn't know. He just didn't want to take so many years of schooling. He wanted to achieve more of his goals. Mamoru's ears perked up. He heard crying.     "So mournful…" he thought.     When he rounded the corner he saw something familiar. Hair like spun gold, tumbling about a female figure. Could that be… Usagi? Mamoru walked up to the figure and laid a warm hand on her shoulder. Slowly, the golden crown lifted.     "Usagi-san, what is wrong? Are you going to be okay?" Mamoru asked concerned. He sat down next to her forgetting about the physical that he needed. Usagi looked at him with tear-filled eyes. She shuttered and threw her arms about Mamoru. Mamoru looked at Usagi in surprise, but then encircled her in his embrace.     "My mother and my brother were in a car accident," she choked out uneasily, "They were in a 'sandwich' accident. They were at a red light and some goddamned jerk rammed into them at full force."     Usagi was shivering in his embrace. Usagi suddenly realized how close they were. She suddenly felt warm and safe and content. She stayed in his arms and laid her head on the hollow of his shoulder.     "What are you doing here, Mamoru?" she asked slowly.     "Oh, I have a physical." He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. "Well, I had a physical, but I think I can reschedule it."     "What's it for?" Usagi asked.     Mamoru looked down at her unruly curls with a smile. The curious little nymph. "Well," he started, "I need to take it for school. My father and I just moved from France. I'm to start school soon."     Usagi remembered what Rei had related to the group the other day. This was the guy! This is the new senior! "Haha… Wait till she finds out that I've been spending time with him…" she thought wickedly. She quickly reprimanded her behavior. She was here because of her mother and brother. She pulled out of Mamoru's arms.     "That wouldn't happen to be the Juuban High School, would it?" she asked innocently.     Mamoru looked at her in surprise. "Well, yes. How did you know?"     "Well, gossip is going around about you already. And I must say, most of it is right." Usagi quickly blushed.     "Gossip, eh?" Mamoru questioned. "And what kind of gossip would that be?"     Usagi clutched the back of her head with her right hand and laughed. "Well, they said that a new guy would be coming and that he would start in a few weeks and that he would be totally hot!"     Usagi's hand flew to her mouth and thought, "I've got to learn how to control this thing!"     Mamoru simply laughed. This girl was so full of surprises. "Don't worry about it. I get that a lot," he said casually.     Usagi's face flared up and she slapped him lightly on the arm. Mamoru looked at her with a surprised expression.     "What was that for?" he laughed.     "You are SO conceited!" she ejaculated. She put her hand to her chest. "Don't worry about it. I get that a lot," she imitated. She gave him a look of contempt.     "You little nut! I didn't mean it that way!"     He then gave her his best pair of puppy-dog eyes. She rolled her eyes and laughed. A horrible noise stopped her. More like a muffled shriek.     "Tsukino Usagi! Who is this boy that you are with? Is he your boyfriend? Are you sneaking behind my, and your mother's, back? How come you didn't tell us? How old is this boy? He's nearly old enough to be your father! You better explain, young lady!" her father huffed. His face was pink from all that he had preached. Usagi looked at Mamoru apologetically.     "Dad, this is Mamoru. I met him today at the ice-skating rink…"     Then Mamoru stepped in. He was old enough to know how to take of people like this-raging lunatics.     "Konban wa, Tsukino-san," he nodded and proffered his hand, "I am Chiba Mamoru. I just met your daughter today as she has already stated. I assure you that I am no stalker and that I am not exactly old enough to be her father. I'm only 18 years old."     Usagi looked from her father to Mamoru. Her father gulped and smoothed back his hair.     "Did you say Chiba?" Mamoru grinned and nodded. He knew that adding his sir name would quench Usa's father's need to interrogate him further.     "Nice to meet you, young man," he said to Mamoru. Then he turned towards his daughter and said, "Your mother and brother are fine. The doctors confirmed that they both have minor concussions. Sammy has two broken ribs. They're in room 107 when you're done conversing with your friend." Her father acknowledged Mamoru and left.     "What was that about? How come he liked you all of a sudden?" Usagi asked quizzically. She quirked an eyebrow at him. Mamoru merely laughed.     "Oh nothing, I just have a knack with parents."     "Would you like to go meet my brother and my mother?" asked Usagi.     Mamoru looked at her meekly and asked, "Are you sure? Maybe it's just a family thing."     Usagi shook her head. "Nonsense."     Usagi led Mamoru to the room number that her father had told her and stepped in. She ran to her mother first and gave her a big hug. Then she went over to Sammy and messed up his hair playfully. She introduced her mother and brother to Mamoru and they got along instantly. Sammy was unusually nice, probably from his injuries.     "Usagi, I'm going to spend the night here with your mother and brother. I don't think that you should since you've got school tomorrow. I'll drive you home now."     "Sir," Mamoru interrupted, "if you like, I can take Usagi home. I took my car here."     Usagi's father looked from Usa to the youth in front of him. He grinned and thanked him. Usagi hugged her mother and brother once more before she left.     Mamoru and Usagi walked towards the parking area. "Wow, he just got here this morning and he already has a car?" Usagi pondered as she raised a perfect brow. Mamoru led her to a sleek, black sports car and opened the passenger side door for her. She smiled gratefully at him and got in.     "He's got exquisite manners. None of the other guys I dated held the car door open for me before."     She told him the directions to her house and they started off. They talked about school and what they did for fun. Before they knew it, they were at Usagi's house. Mamoru quickly got out and open the door for her again. "How sweet," she thought. Mamoru walked her over to her door. They stopped just in front of it.     "Well, now I know were you live," he stated and smiled. "May I come back again?"     "Of course you can! I had a great time today, other than the news of my mom and brother's car accident." There was a slight pause. She looked at him shyly behind her thick lashes. "I guess I'll see you around?"     She looked at the floor as a sudden wave of shyness crept over her. She looked up again as she felt his warm hand cover hers. He leaned over, their noses nearly touching. Usagi closed her eyes, ready to receive a kiss. Mamoru got incredibly close, only to turn his head and whisper in her ear,     "I hope so…" and kissed her softly on the cheek. He gave her a warm hug.     "You're in the book?" he queried, still holding her. Usagi nodded. With that, he took her hand, kissed it, and was off. Usa looked after him in a daze. She had expected him to kiss her on the lips, but the kiss on cheek and hand were so much more romantic. Usagi floated up the stairs prepared to dream sweet dreams of Mamoru.   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi awoke the next day with a headache. She didn't feel well at all. She looked at her clock, which read a blinking 10:34. Well, school was out of the picture. Usagi rolled her eyes as she scratched her stomach.     "Oh well. It's not as if I feel 100 percent fantastic…" she thought miserably.     She rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to take her morning shower. When she was done she dressed and dried her long hair. She skillfully put it in a French twist and padded about the house in search of food. Usa wasn't exactly great in the kitchen. That was an understatement. She couldn't make a piece of toast to save her life. She sighed. With no one around, she'd have to go out for breakfast.     She quickly went upstairs and made herself presentable. She had two choices. One: take the bus. Two: walk. Usagi hated the bus. She didn't really feel like walking either. A sound brought her out of her pensive expression. Ring. There it was again. Usagi rolled her eyes. The phone.     "Hello, Tsukino residence."     "Hello, may I speak to Usagi please?"     "Speaking. Who is this?"     Mamoru held his breath. She was actually home. "Well, who else would be home?" he thought sardonically, "The rest of her family is at the hospital."     "Hello-there-Usagi! It's Mamoru. I thought that maybe you would like to go out to breakfast. I didn't know if you would be home because it's a school day, but I decided to give it a chance."     Usagi smiled. He was so sweet and so convenient! She was starving. She told Mamoru so and he said that he would be there in a jiffy. After Usagi dressed, she waited patiently for him—a first. She had no clue as to where he lived, so she didn't know when he would arrive.     "Well, he said a 'jiffy,'" she mused.     Usagi looked out the window. There he was. The car looked even more chic in the daylight. It was smooth, classic, and sleek. Very nice. She hadn't noticed what a great car it was when she had first been in it.   
  
**********   
  
    "This place has the best pancakes ever!" Usagi informed Mamoru as they sat in a booth.     They ordered, and were surprised at the quick service. Mamoru watched in awed silence as Usagi ate. It was amazing. She had ordered one of the breakfast combo meals. Five pancakes, three hash browns, two eggs, four sausages, and a choice between orange juice and coffee. She chose coffee. In a short five minutes she had managed to eat four of her pancakes, all of her sausages, half the portion of her eggs, and her hash browns. She didn't even come up for air. In a few more minutes she was done. Tapping her belly contentedly and sipping her coffee.     Usagi wrinkled her nose. "I don't know why I ordered this. I can hardly drink the stuff, but I didn't want orange juice."     "I usually get coffee, but I got orange juice instead. Odd, huh?" He smiled ruefully. "You ate a big meal," Mamoru observed.     Usagi smiled. "I was hungry."     He arched an eyebrow then laughed. "I think you ought to walk that off," he replied.     Usagi laughed and agreed. She was going to show him some of the local sites. They left his car in a parking lot where it would be safe and took off. They visited a beautiful park filled with cherry trees and sat by a great water fountain.     "So Mamoru," she began, "what do you think about this park? Isn't it just lovely?"     Usa drank in the serene atmosphere. The park was partly empty except for some adventurous older people who were out power walking. Most of them passed Usa and Mamoru by with a smile. Mamoru and Usagi seriously looked like a great couple.     "It's great," he answered. After a while he got a rumbly in his tumbly and looked at his watch. "12:30 already?! I'm starving!" he thought distractedly.     Usagi must have been thinking the same thing. "Say Mamoru, do you want to go to my house and have lunch? I can get us a pizza." Mamoru raised a dark eyebrow. "No, not made from scratch, silly! I can't cook!"     "I have a better idea. Let's go to my house, and I can make us some pasta," suggested Mamoru. She gave him her special 100-watt smile. Usagi loved pasta.     "That would be great Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed.     Usagi blushed and put a hand to her mouth. "HOW EMBARRASSING!," she thought, "How could I actually have said that?!"     Mamoru stared at her in shock. Mamo-chan? Was it possible that she liked him more than he liked her? He grinned. Maybe.     "Don't worry about it, Usa-ko," he replied cheerily, making sure to emphasize the last word. Usagi colored a bit more and took his hand in hers to lead him out of the park and back to his car. His hand closed around hers with an over-protective air that he had never experienced before.   
  
**********   
  
    "Usagi's not at school today. Something's wickedly wrong. Her mom forces her to go to school even when she's two hours late! She's very serious about Usagi-chan's schooling," said Makoto. The four girls had decided to meet in the hallway before their next class.     "You guys didn't hear?" Ami looked at her friends. They shook their heads. "Well, Usa's mom and brother were in a car accident."     They looked at each other with wide eyes.     "Oh my gosh!" they each exclaimed in shock. They all knew how great Usagi's mom was. How could this happen?     "We should definitely visit her and Sammy," said Minako.     "Yah, I can even bake some brownies," added Makoto.     "Yah, we can also see what the deal is with Usagi," ventured Rei.     "Right. After school we'll visit the hospital. Usagi's probably there," finished Ami.   
  
**********   
  
    "Omigosh! Holy Bunnies! This is a palace! It's simply great! It's beautiful!" Usagi exclaimed gesturing to the affluence around her, "You must be the happiest person alive!"     She smiled genuinely at him. She walked about the bottom part of the house. She eyed the stairway in the far corner.     "Don't tell me there's more!" she exclaimed in wonder. Mamoru merely smiled.     "Yes, there's more, but it's completely dull compared to your beauty," he answered. She quickly gulped down some air. Another one. He'd been paying her compliments all day. She was afraid that she was going to stay this horrible shade of red. Mamoru found the slight flush quite irresistible and paid her even more compliments just to see it again.     "Well, the cook isn't here, so I guess that I'll be cooking our meal like I thought. Come on, the kitchen is this way."     Mamoru led Usa down a hall and into a room done in scarlet and beige. Usagi had never seen such a beautiful kitchen. Copper pots, the whole bit.     "Makoto would really like this kitchen," Usagi thought, "It reminds me of a restaurant kitchen."     She sat down on a stool near the counter. Mamoru got out the things that he would need to cook the meal: ground beef, spaghetti noodles, sauce, mushrooms, tomatoes, and different types of spices. He got out a pot and put the spaghetti sauce in it to heat. He sliced up the tomatoes and mushrooms and sautéed them before adding them to the slightly boiling sauce. She watched him. He looked silly in the little apron that he had donned when had he first started. Mamoru looked up. He had felt her eyes on him.     "Why don't you help me?" he asked. Usagi's eyes crinkled and she shook her head.     "Come on," he pleaded, "It's really easy. All you have to do is shape these into meatballs." He gestured to the meat in front of him. He had added spices. She knew how good they were going to be.     She laughed. "I used to put my hair into meatballs. When I was ten, my hair reached down to my calves. When my hair was up, it went up to my knees. I stopped when I turned ten years old because the weight on my head was terrible! I used to have headaches all the time. The doctor said it was from my hair, and I never did my hair like that again."     "Ha! Are you serious?" Mamoru asked, "I would have liked to see it."     They shaped the meatballs, and he showed her how he sautéed it in a pan before adding it to the sauce. He then got out a pot and filled it with water. When it came to a boil, he put the spaghetti in to cook. He waved her into the dining area and said that he would be out shortly with the food. Usagi sat herself at the dinner table. A candelabrum sat atop the table along with a vase with a single rose in it. Mamoru suddenly appeared beside to her. Apron now gone, he looked very masculine. He set the food on the table and lit the candles.     "Yah, I know it's still the afternoon, but it's just too good to pass up. An Italian meal? We've got to have some candle-light."     They slowly ate. Well, almost. They were both famished. Usagi was done in five minutes. Mamoru not so long after her. They just hung out in the main living room till later that afternoon.     "I think I'd like to go to the hospital to see how my mom and brother are. I guess my dad is still there."     "Sure thing, Usa. Shall we go?"   
  
**********   
  
    "Mom! Sammy!" Usa screeched. They looked at her and smiled. Yes, even her brother. Usagi's glance darted back to her brother. He was munching on one of Mako's brownies. Makoto-chan?     "Hey Usagi," greeted her friends.     She turned. Her friends were to the right of the door. That's why she hadn't seen them right away. Rei opened her mouth to say something, but she halted. Usagi followed her gaze and turned around. Mamoru. She hadn't told her friends about Mamoru yet.     "Umm…" she started. She pulled Mamoru next to her. She faltered a bit, but then said, "This is Chiba Mamoru. I met him the other day at the skating rink."     Her friends just stared from him to her with their mouths hanging ajar. Rei was the first to react. She went up to him and offered a hand.     "Hi, I'm Hino Rei." She gestured to her friends. "That's Muzino Ami, Aino Minako, and Kino Makoto." Each girl nodding when their names were being said. Mamoru smiled.     "Pleased to meet you."   
  
**********   
  
    Sammy and Usa's mom were all cheery by the time they all left. They were to go home the following day since they had recovered so well after the accident. Mamoru left shortly after the introductions because of the physical he had to take. Once he left, the four girls were on Usagi like a homeless man on a T-bone steak.   
  
    "How old is he-?"     "Where did you meet him exactly-?"     "Does he have a girlfriend-?"     "Do you know that he looks like my old boyfriend Robby-?"     Mina, Rei, and Ami stopped when Mako had asked her question. They sighed and sweat-dropped. They were about to start their string of questions once more, but just shut their mouths. They would go nowhere if they just blabbered all at once. Rei took charge of the interrogation.     "Where did you meet this guy?" she asked patiently. Usagi rolled her eyes.     "At the skating rink like I told you-" she said impatiently.     "And how old is he?" interrupted Ami. The others looked at her with quasi-amazement. She was actually interested in boy business?!     "Well," began Usagi, "He's eighteen… He's the guy who's going to our school in a few weeks…"     "Oh my gosh! He's the tall, dark, and handsome senior? Well, does he have a girlfriend? Spill girl," ordered Mina.     Mako eyed the four girls and then whispered reluctantly, "He loookss lliikkke Roobbbbbyy…" Rei pulled on her ponytail good-naturedly, and then she gestured for Usagi to talk.     "Ok," she proceeded," Mamoru is eighteen and he will be starting school in a few weeks. He just moved here from France with his father. He lives in an AMAZING apartment; it's more like a mansion in the sky. He's completely romantic and he cooks. I don't know if he has a girlfriend."     The girls looked at her in surprise. "You've been to his house?!"     Usa blushed and replied, "Only for lunch. We were hungry."     Mako rolled her eyes. "Yah, hungry for each other's LOVE," she said sarcastically clutching her chest. Usagi opened her mouth in objection.     Before Usa could explode, Rei said, "Calm down Odango Atama-Miss Meatball Head, she was only joking!" Usagi looked at Rei in disdain.     "I thought you said that you were going to stop calling me that in the 5th grade!" Rei just shrugged her shoulders and replied,     "Old habits die hard." The two girls eyed each other and then battled in one of their famous 'Tongue Wars.' Ami, Mina, and Mako couldn't stand it any longer and just left, leaving them be.   
  
**********   
  
    Much happened in the next couple of weeks. Usa's mother and brother came home. They bought a new car because her mom's old one had been totaled. Their parents bought cell phones for the whole family, except for her mom because she already had one. Usa's parents were worried. What if there was another emergency and they wouldn't be able to get in contact with their kids?     "So," Ami said, "what was that conference about?"     "What conference, Ames?" questioned Usagi.     "Y'know, the one you had with your teacher during lunch…"     Usagi colored a bit. Rei nudged Ami in the ribs and gave her a look. 'Maybe it wasn't a pleasant topic,' she signaled with her eyes. Usa saw this interaction and quelled them quickly with her reply.     "Well," Usagi began, "you won't be able to believe this, but that conference was with Rapp-san, my English teacher. They are moving me up to a Junior English class!"     Her friends looked at her in awe. That was great news! Why did Usagi always complain about failing school?!     "Why, that's great Usagi! I'm not even in that class!" exclaimed Ami. The girls stared once more at Usagi.     "But of course," Ami continued, "I'm in an Honors English Sophomore class." The four girls sweat-dropped.   
  
**********   
  
    "No Ami. I don't think that I need a new notebook for my new English class. I'll just use the one that I've been using for my old class," Usa said as they walked home.     "Nonsense Usagi. The best way to keep your grades up is to be organized," assured Ami.     "Fine, if you insist." They rounded the corner when Usagi had this great idea. "Race you Ami-chan!"     Usagi ran blindly, not looking as to where she was going. She was looking back at Ami when she bumped into someone. HARD. She took whomever it was down. Usagi groaned. Her body ached. She tried to sit up. She looked about in confusion. She looked down and saw Mamoru.     "Oh my God! I am so sorry Mamoru!" Just then Usagi noticed that she was straddling him. She quickly got off him, her face red in embarrassment. Mamoru was still on the ground.     "Geez Usagi! For someone your size, you wouldn't think that you could take down a guy like that!" he exclaimed.     Usagi helped him up. Usagi looked especially pretty today. Her hair was left down. Her golden strands went all the way to her calves. His glance strayed over her legs which were being displayed by her short uniform skirt. He was certainly appreciating her appearance. Usagi noticed this and responded by blushing. Ami broke up the interchange immediately.     "Hi, I'm Ami. Do you remember me?" she asked.     "Why yes, of course."     "So, what are you doing here, Mamoru?" interrogated Usa.     "Well, Miss-Lady-Who-Runs-People-Over," he teased in good nature, "I was just about to get some school supplies. I start school tomorrow," he informed.     "Wow," said Ami covering for Usa's dumfounded silence, "I thought that you were to start in another week."     "Yah, I know, but they saw no need for me to wait another week to start. All my papers went through."     "Ha! You better watch out Mamoru," warned Usagi and shaking a finger, "All the girls will be falling over you."     He arched one of his dark eyebrows. "I don't think that would matter. I already have a girl on my mind," he said, his eyes trained on her own. He smiled.     "Well, Ami, it was nice seeing you again. I was just going." He pointed to the bag he was carrying. He looked back to Usagi.     "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked towards his car and drove away.     "He has a nice car. A very nice car," said Ami. She jumped up and down excitedly.     "What's your problem Ami? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" questioned Usa. Ami rolled her eyes.     "Weren't you listening at all? He said that he was only interested in ONE girl, and he was looking directly at you! He likes you Usagi!" Ami did a little dance as Usagi joined in. They looked like a couple of sixth graders.   
  
**********   
  
    Mamoru studied himself in the mirror. He looked good. Extremely good. FANTASTICALLY GOOD. He rolled his eyes.     "I'm getting a bit conceited here," he said aloud.     He laughed as he remembered Usagi's attempt to impair him the other day at the hospital. Did she really expect him to get hurt from that little love pat?     Usagi.     She was… indescribable. Her long, golden locks. Her sweet, pixie smile. Her incredible figure. The way she smelled. He thought about her scent. Like wild flowers.     An annoying sound brought him back to earth. "Sir, would you like to purchase this school uniform or not?"     Mamoru gave him an annoyed look. The balding little sales clerk was bothering him. He didn't really need to buy the uniform here. There were ten other shops selling the same uniform. Mamoru rolled his eyes.     "Sir, do you know that there are about ten other shops in this city that sell this same school uniform?" questioned Mamoru.     "Yes, young man, I am aware. Maybe you would like to purchase them elsewhere because you are simply taking too long in this shop," challenged the ignorant man.     Mamoru arched his eyebrow. Grinning once more at the man, he replied, "Well sir, if you really feel that way, I will leave, but before I leave, please get your manager."     The clerk raised his own eyebrow by this time. Who is this kid, thinking that he was in the right? He'd show him. He'd get Kubayashi. He really didn't take teenager-know-it-all crap at all. He snickered to himself. This kid was dumb.     Mamoru watched the clerk walk away. He assessed himself once again in the mirror. The white oxford shirt emphasized his broad shoulders. The necktie looked a bit pompous, but he had loosened that and it was now hanging loosely over his shoulder. He looked ready to strike a pose for GQ. Maybe they should have moved to the states.     "There he is sir, the young man who was causing such a fussy."     Mamoru looked up. The imbecile was back.     "Hello Chiba Mamoru!" exclaimed the manager. "It's a pleasure meeting you! I recognize you from all the papers that have circulated about your fantastic company. Is there a problem here?"     Mamoru looked at the manager's nametag. 'Kubayashi'. "Well Kubayashi-san, I was just leaving. I am sincerely disappointed to find that one of our branches has such rude sales people."     The manager looked grieved. He gave his block-headed sales clerk a nasty look. The sales clerk obviously didn't know what was going on for his eyes were flying side to side, trying to find out what the deal was.     "Please excuse my new sales clerk. He doesn't know the ropes yet. I wouldn't have put him in this section, but we were short of workers today. Please stay and purchase what you need. He is simply an imbecile."     Mamoru smiled. "Just what I was thinking," thought Mamoru amusingly. Mamoru grinned at the manager as he left. A loud noise forced him to look backwards. The manager was yelling at the sales clerk with intensity.     "Oh my…" thought Mamoru as he drove away.   
  
**********   
  
The end of chapter two. Until next post! 


	3. Chapter Three

**********   
  
Title: "Found at Last"  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Hummie  
E-mail: suedepony@aol.com   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi looked up absent-mindedly from her Latin textbook and sighed. She couldn't concentrate. Not one bit. The only thing that she could think about was Mamoru. _Mamo-chan_.     She smiled.     She still couldn't believe that had slipped out. She really had to learn how to control herself, but he had called her Usa-ko, too. How cute and incredibly romantic… Usagi could hardly keep herself from grinning when she thought about Mamoru. Broad shoulders. Midnight black hair. Piercing blue eyes that looked right down into…     "Ami, what do you think about Chiba Mamoru?" queried Usagi.     Ami looked up from her trigonometry text book and put on a thoughtful expression. "Well, I think that he is incredibly adorable. And he's also super smart! She skipped his freshman year of high school! He must be so great in math! Perhaps he could help me in trigonometry!"     Usagi sweat-dropped and actually fell down. "And I thought she was going to be a _bit_ guy crazy for once. School is truly her downfall," she thought as she sweat-dropped.     They finished their study session after a bit more a 'girl chat' and some ice cream. Both girls had school the following day, so they said their adieus.   
  
**********   
  
    A blaring sound forced Usagi to wake up. Bright sunlight was streaming in through her window, causing her to squint her blue eyes.     "How long has that thing been on?" Usagi asked aloud. She looked at the clock. 7:47 A.M. Usagi did a double take. "7:47?!" she screamed. "I had set the alarm for 7 o'clock! I can't believe this!" Usagi jumped out of bed. Usagi's school started classes promptly at 8 o'clock.     "Oh well… I wouldn't have skipped my dreams for anything," she declared aloud.     She had dreamed about her dearest of dear Mamoru's. Her protector. "What are you thinking girl?" she asked herself as she flew into the shower. "Just because he's being utterly romantic, paying compliments, and hanging out with you all the time doesn't mean he's yours…"     She yelped loudly as warm water splashed over her not-awake-yet body. "Well, he's mine in my eyes," she thought dreamily. Usagi flew out of the shower, threw on her clothes, and blow-dried her hair in less than 2 minutes. She grinned. She just might make it. Her mother had given her a super hair dryer for her birthday. It could dry her hair in no time flat. She looked at her clock.     7:58.     She might make it before the bell rang. She grabbed her shoes and put them on as she flew out the front door. Her mother called a muffled 'See you later, Hon!' Usagi ran full speed towards school. Her golden hair flew behind her in a frenzy.     "Darnit! I should have put my hair up. I don't have any hair-ties with me…" She groaned inwardly. She did have a few clips though… "Oh heck, I'll give Rei something to make fun of me today… I can't bear my hair to be down like this…" One more block…   
  
**********   
  
    "Where is Usa-ko?" Mamoru mused aloud as he grinned. He rather liked that nickname, but he knew that he would only be able to call her that if she slipped another 'Mamo-chan'… Well, Usagi had been right. Girls had flocked to his side as he had driven up to school. Guys gave him dirty looks that he couldn't quite fathom.     "What is their problem?" Mamoru pondered as he arched a brow. Finally, he smirked. "I get it. They think I'm going to steal their girlfriends…" Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Nah, too bad, I already have Usa-ko in mind." He looked at his watch. 7:58. Time to be getting to class.     He looked over the heads of the many girls that were smothering him. He ducked and managed to get away, almost forgetting to lock his car. He raised his hand over his head and pressed the button of his automatic locking system. He smiled gratefully. "This thing can come in handy," he thought gleefully. A girl spotted him. He hissed to himself and got up. "It's time for your morning run, Chiba!" he laughed good-naturedly. With that, he ran at full speed away from the mass of attacking girls.   
  
**********   
  
    7:58.     "I do believe that Usagi-chan is up to her old habits," noted Rei languidly as she glanced at a clock on the classroom wall. Her violet eyes carefully scanned her newly manicured nails. They were French tips done in the colors of pink and white. The white being the tips, of course. She had her nails done at a boutique the day before. "My, my… They look very pretty," Rei thought in satisfaction as she buffed them.     Her hair was half up and half down and in a purple bow; she had also applied gloss to her lips. Rei knew that Usagi was probably going to look her best. Might as well look half as presentable. After all, Mamoru was going to be here today.     "Has anyone seen Usagi?" asked Ami as Makoto entered the classroom.     Rei sighed as she eyed everyone in the group. It seemed that everyone was up to it. A very sporty-looking headband adorned Ami's midnight-tinted hair. Her bangs had been blow-dried to perfection. Ami was wearing her favorite pearl earrings and very shiny lip-gloss.     "I haven't seen her, but I will tell you who I did see," replied Minako while her aquamarine eyes shined mischievously, "I saw the one and only Chiba Mamoru… with a fan club of about fifty girls."     Mina's hair was as it always was: half up, half down and in a red bow. Mina had applied pink eye shadow in honor of Mamoru's first day at their school. She didn't really care about Mamo romantically. She just hoped that she would be able to help get him and Usagi together. Usagi obviously liked him.     "Yeah, definitely," stated Makoto, "I saw him too, and he looked pretty disappointed. I think he was looking for Usagi." One of her delicate eyebrows arched in amusement. Mako hadn't done much to herself, but what she did enhanced her beauty trice-fold. She had applied glittery gloss to her full lips and had let her hair down. Her hair went down to the middle of her back in a silky chestnut perfection. Her long strands framed her face nicely. She had also baked a batch of her special chocolate chip cookies. Makoto related her story slowly to the others.     "Well, I saw Mamoru crawling away from his little 'fan club' and looking in the direction of our dear little Usagi's house. It was really funny. One of the girls spotted him and revealed his whereabouts. He had to run really fast to get away from that horde of girls," Mako snickered. "He must work out," she added thoughtfully.     The girls smiled in agreement. They knew that Mamoru had to work out. What, with those broad shoulders and strong arms… Heck, it was too bad Usagi had caught him already.     Suddenly the classroom door flew open and a gust of wind blew over them. The class looked about in confusion. Just what was that? They four girls eyed each other warily. They normally didn't have minor gales assault the classroom.     The girls looked up at Usagi in shock… What had she done to herself…?     "Whew… I (gasp) just (gasp) made it! I (gasp) really can't (gasp) believe that I actually (gasp) did though," stated Usagi as she sat down in a heap.     Usa was taking in ragged gasps of breath for she had neglected her morning runs during her bout of depression. She had run the four blocks to school, went to her locker, and ran to class in less than a two minutes. Quite unbelievable. Usagi looked at her friends. They were staring at her strangely.     "What's (gasp) wrong minna-chan?" questioned Usagi. She followed their eyes and her crystalline eyes opened in realization as her small, delicate hands flew to her odangos. She colored furiously. All of the running she had done made her forget what she had done to herself. Two golden odangos adorned the top of her head while two streams of sunshine flowed out of them.     "What did you do to yourself Usagi-chan? You look like you got attacked by a couple of mad meatballs," pointed out Rei with a mean giggle.     "Hush," silenced Ami with a threatening glance, "I don't find anything amusing in this."     "Usagi-chan," started Minako in concern, "you do know who's here today, right?" queried Minako.     "What are you (gasp) talking about Minako?" questioned Usagi.     They all hung their heads and sweat-dropped. Usagi had truly forgotten. How could she?! They all knew that she was totally crushing over Mamoru.     "Guess she's up to her feather-brained ways once more," thought Rei in relief. "Better to have her feather-brained than curiously odd."     "Hmm… What is this?" Usagi asked herself as she looked at her group of friends with curiosity. Rei sported a new hairstyle and French tip manicure. Ami sat elegantly with a jaunty-looking headband and her pearl earrings. Minako wearing some cute pink eye shadow. Makoto with chestnut hair down and a suspicious looking parcel beside her desk, probably being some form of dessert. Usagi mentally went over what was so important about today.     "I know!" she cried finally, "I start my new English class. Why are you guys so worked up about it?"     They hung their heads in silence… What were they to say? 'Oh, Usagi, Mamoru's supposed to be here today, remember?'…     "Usagi-chan, you really don't remember?" questioned Ami.     Usagi's brows furrowed in confusion. "Minna-chan, I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about. I come in here wearing my odangos and all of you are freaking ou…" Usagi's sky-blue eyes widened. It had finally hit her… Mamoru was supposed to be here today! How could she have been so dumb? She probably looked terrible! Her hair up in odangos?!     "What was I thinking this morning?!" Usagi cried frantically. "Oh gods! Minna-chan, minna-chan, quick! Give me a mirror!" she pleaded.     Minako reached into her purse and pulled out a compact. Usagi hastily grabbed it out of her hands. She cautiously peered at herself. "Oh Christ! No make-up at all… My hair looks very horrible… What the hell? What is this?!" Usagi kept impeccably and rigidly still for a moment. "It must have fallen in there when I ran through those trees and over that little bush. OH MY BUNNIES…" thought Usagi with terror-stricken eyes.     "Usagi! What's wrong? Sure, we were surprised, but don't feel bad!" cried Makoto fearfully.     "No, no… It's nothing like that… There's… there's…" Usagi drifted off. She suddenly pointed to the top of her head. The girls looked confusedly at her. Then they saw it, too. It was truly terrifying. A BUG. A BIG, UGLY, ORANGE BUG… It must have been the size of one of their fists. How come they hadn't seen it before?! It's humungous!     Usagi watched as Rei raised her hand above her head, as if ready to strike someone… OR SOMETHING. "NO NO NO NO NO!" thought Usagi wildly. "Rei is NOT going to smash this thing on the top of my head!" Before Rei could do anything else, Usagi jumped up and ran blindly around the room screaming,     "HELP ME! HELP ME! THERE'S A BUG ON MY HHEEAAADDD!"     The kids in class watched in mute horror as they watched Usagi run about in circles. The bug had fallen off when she had jumped up from her seat, but no one had noticed.   
  
**********   
  
    "HELP ME! HELP ME! THERE'S A BUG ON MY HHEEAAADDD!"     Mamoru's head flew up. That voice sure sounded familiar. "How could it, Chiba?" he questioned skeptically, "You're new here." He went back to his class work. The screams continued and one by one, teachers from the surrounding rooms looked to see what all the noise was about. He watched as Tenshi-san, his first period teacher, left the room and entered the room across from it. Mamo was seated in the front row, and could see everything that was happening. She opened the door slowly and a blonde blur ran out. Mamo did a double check. He could have sworn that he had seen Usagi. The teacher was speaking with another teacher across the hall so the students around him started talking.     "That Tsukino Usagi is really crazy!" exclaimed a girl to the right of him, "What was she screaming about? A bug in her hair?"     "Yah," confirmed a handsome brown-haired guy next to him. The guy propped up his head with his hand, "That Usagi sure is beautiful, but sometimes she could be a real ditz. How did she get a bug in her hair anyway?" Many of the guys agreed.     Mamoru's eyebrow's furrowed together in jealousy. Practically all the guys knew Usagi… AND LIKED HER? This was not happy news. A girl sitting behind the brown-haired guy slapped him on the back of his head.     "You're dating ME, remember Kenko?"     Kenko laughed a bit and colored, but didn't say anything else. "I guess this would be a great time to ask about my dear little Usa-ko," thought Mamoru.     "So, who is 'Usagi'?" Mamoru asked, playing dumb.     A red-haired girl named Cherii answered him. The moment she'd seen Mamo, she had introduced herself. Cherii carefully observed at him again. "Mamoru is so handsome," she thought wickedly as she bit her bottom lip. She did a double check. "He has a great body," she added as she smiled devilishly.     "Oh, Usagi is a 'beautiful' sophomore girl who all the guys are CRAZY about. She goes out with some of them, but they always turn out to be friends," Cherii gave him a stern glance, "Mamoru, don't waste your time with little-old-Usagi when you have so many other girls after you." Mamoru watched as she slowly un-crossed her legs and crossed them again. She smiled suggestively at him. Mamo merely arched an eyebrow. Her 'charms' might work with other guys, but they really didn't interest him. Fortunately Tenshi-san came back and the room was silent again.   
  
**********   
  
    "That was really funny when Usagi was running around the room screaming her head off," said Rei.     They were at lunch. Apparently, Usagi had gone home for the day. She never returned to their first period class.     "I think someone should call her," said Ami, but then she corrected herself, "I think we should call her and make sure that she's okay."     They all agreed and walked over to the pay phone just outside their cafeteria. Minako put in the required change and dialed Usagi's personal phone line. Mina looked up at her friends.     "No answer."     "Are you sure?" asked Ami, "Try again, maybe she's in the bathroom or something."     Mina tried again and got the same results.     "She's not home guys," said Rei with an exasperated look.     Ami put on a thoughtful glance and replied, "You know what guys? We never asked Usagi if her schedule changed since she got transferred to that Junior English class."     "Are you saying that Usagi could still be at school and we wouldn't know it?" questioned Makoto.     Ami nodded. "That's right."     "You know what guys, I have a feeling that Usagi's still here," said Minako.     They all agreed. It wasn't like Usagi to leave school just because a bug got caught in her hair.   
  
**********   
  
    "Oh Jesus… What have I gotten myself into?" cried an exasperated voice.     A girl was sitting on the floor inside a bathroom stall. Hugging her knees to her chest was the only thing she could do to keep from crying. "Why do I have the urge to cry? All I had was a bug in my hair," she wimpered. Usagi looked at her bunny wristwatch. It was fourth period. The girls should be at lunch right now. Usagi couldn't believe that she forgot to tell them about her schedule change. "They're probably worried about me," she thought. Usagi pulled a piece of paper from her pink book bag. She had actually remembered to bring it along with her when she flew out of class.     "I should be in my math class right now. This schedule sucks so much." She carefully glanced over the paper. She only had one class with her friends, and it was first period. Next came her social studies class. Third period she had math.     "Says here that I have my new English class fifth period. Guess I'll go to that." She banged her head against the wall. "I'M GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR SKIPPING CLASS!"   
  
**********   
  
    Class was almost over. He was getting ready to go to his fifth period class. "Wow… I wonder how fun that'll be," thought Mamoru sarcastically. His fellow classmates, especially the girls, had instantly accepted Mamoru. They wouldn't leave the poor boy alone. Everywhere he turned there were starry-eyed little wenches. Not that they were really wenches, but they were truly annoying him. Mamoru wanted to take things easy the first day. It seemed that the only reason girls had flocked to his side was because they had either heard of his supposedly good looks or his sleek, black sports car. Mamoru rolled his eyes.     "Some girls can be so annoying. Especially that one girl," he thought in disgust.   
  
    ((He was minding his own business during third period. Mamoru was doing some of the class work assigned that was to be turned in at the end of class.     "Mamoru-san!" Mamoru turned around to find a redhead with dark green eyes. "Mamoru-san! Remember me? I'm from your first period class!"     Mamoru did a double take. He had met many girls that day. They wouldn't leave him alone. He thought about it again. Oh, her.     "Of course I remember you, Beryl! How's your day been so far?"     "Oh, it was fine." Beryl gave him a toothy smile. "Easy catch…" she thought to herself. "Well, I was thinking that since you're new here, I could show you around."     Mamoru arched his eyebrow. "Wow… That was slick," he thought sarcastically, "About ten hundred other girls that day had offered the same thing…"     He gave her a sincere look. "Gee, I'm sorry, Beryl, but I'm really busy. I haven't really been able to get things in order. Thanks for the offer." With that Mamoru turned back around to finish his work. Beryl just sat there with her mouth open.     "How dare he reject me!" she thought with blazing green eyes. Then she calmed down and looked again towards him. His silky, jet-black hair was just an arm length away. "Oh, I want to touch it. I want to run my fingers through it," she grinned devilishly. "He'll be mine, you just watch." Meanwhile… "Gods that girl is annoying. Come to think of it, she was bothering me all first period, too!" Mamoru looked again at the clock. Just five more minutes till the bell would ring fourth period. "Damnit, that damned bell is gonna ring and I'm only half done! Beryl surely wasted my time." Mamoru finally finished and turned it in as the bell rang.))   
  
    The ringing of another bell brought him back to reality. Time for fifth period.   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi had fixed herself up while she was in the bathroom. Usagi thanked her lucky stars that she always made sure to have an emergency case in her locker, which had all of a girl's necessities. The emergency case contained loose power, a hairbrush, lip gloss, lipstick, and some light pink blush. Usagi sighed in relief.     "At least no one saw me and my odangos."     She applied the loose powder and the blush to her ivory complexion. Usagi didn't really need to use makeup. The makeup just refined her looks. The powder was to make sure that she wouldn't appear shiny. The blush brought out her fine, high cheekbones. Usagi looked in the mirror and smiled.     "Looking' good so far."     She applied a bit of lipstick to her full pink lips and then added the lip-gloss. It gave her lips a luscious look. She smiled again. She then took down her odangos and brushed out her hair. She looked at her watch and figured that she couldn't afford to do anything fancy with her hair. She quickly put her hair into a high ponytail with a hair tie that was in her 'emergency' bag. Her transformation was complete. She looked fabulous. She sighed again.     "If only I had some eye shadow."   
  
**********   
  
    Mamoru sat in his English class and tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him. He hadn't seen Usagi all day. He thought that he would at least see her in the halls or something. He rested his head on his hand in boredom. He suddenly perked up.     "What is this?!" Mamoru murmured. Usagi had just walked through the door. "She looks amazing."     Usagi, as required, was wearing her school uniform. The dark blue plaid short skirt made Usagi's legs look incredible. They were just like he remembered them, long and graceful. His gaze drifted back to her eyes. She was looking at him.   
  
**********   
  
    Mamoru.     Usagi looked at him in shock. "He's in my English class? But he's a senior!" she thought wildly. Usagi finished talking with the teacher and sat down in an empty seat beside Mamoru. He smiled at her. "God, his smile is so captivating," she thought secretly.     "Hey Mamoru! What are you doing in a Junior English class?"     He arched an eyebrow. "Isn't she happy to see me?" he pondered.     "I should be asking you the same exact thing, Tsukino-san."     She arched an eyebrow. "What? He's not happy to see me?"     "Well, I got moved up to this class, and I must say that I'm glad that I was." She smiled at him again. Mamoru looked so hot! Usually the school uniforms would make the guys looks extremely terrible, but it looked fantastic on Mamoru. The white oxford shirt emphasized his broad shoulders and even showed his great physique. He was wearing his tie loosely and over his left shoulder.     "What's that about?" she thought suddenly. "Oh well, he still looks great…"     Mamoru caught her checking him out. "So… She isn't totally immune to me… I'm not really immune to her either…" he thought helplessly. He observed the erect figure sitting beside him. Her pink lips had a scrumptious quality to them and her cheeks were as flushed as he remembered them to be.     "I can look into those forever…" he thought wistfully.     Her crystalline sky-blue eyes were looking right into his soul. It was a wonder that he hadn't scooped the waif into his arms and unburdened his need to kiss her right there and then.     "Well, I guess you're wondering why I'm here, right?" Mamoru questioned. Usagi nodded.     "Well, as you must know, I left during the end of my junior year. Problem is, I'm missing an English credit. Fortunately, I was able to take this in place of my foreign language subject."     "Because you're fluent in French, right?"     Mamoru nodded, "Yah."     "Ahh… I see. So you're taking two English classes? That's tough work."     He shook his head. "Nope. The requirement is three English credits. I already have two."     Usagi's eyes opened in shock. "You only have six classes?!?! I wish I were that lucky!"     Mamoru merely smiled. The teacher interrupted their conversation with loud banging sound she had made on the desk. Class was in full gist now and they could no longer talk.   
  
**********   
  
    "I swear! Mamo-chan is the cutest thing!" exclaimed Usagi into the telephone.     "He is!" Rei equally replied, "You are so lucky to have Mamoru…" Rei suddenly sighed. "I wish I had a boyfriend."     "Rei! What are you talking about? You're leading the male population of Juuban High around by the nose."     Rei rolled her eyes. "Come on Usagi, we all know that every male in our school is totally in love with you," then she paused and rolled her eyes. "Figures."     "Ack! Oh, just shut up, Rei! You are so full of it!"     "Oh, leave me alone! You are such a little weenie!"     Before they knew it, they were having one of their famous "Tongue Wars" over the phone, if that's even possible. Finally, one of them hung up and the other followed suit.   
  
**********   
A three weeks later…   
  
    "Guys, I seriously don't know what's going on between Mamoru and me," confided Usagi to her closest friends.     "Usagi-chan, what do u mean?" asked Minako.     "I mean, sure… we hang out almost everyday, but we only hang out for maybe a half hour… I just don't know where we're headed… Is he serious with me?? Are we just friends? What?!"     "Usa, it seems to me that he's just afraid of commitment."     "What?" asked Usagi.     Ami repeated her statement. "I believe that he's afraid of commitment, but I do believe that he's also head-over-heels in love with you."     Usagi giggled uneasily. "What makes you think that he's in love with me. He hasn't even asked me out formally! I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Usagi paused for a moment to regain her composure. "Minna-chan, what I mean is that… is that…"     "That the dumbbell hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend… Yadda Yadda Yadda…" Rei finished for her.     "You heard Ami," said Makoto, "HE'S AFRAID OF COMMITMENT!"     "But wwwhhhyyyyyy?!?!" wailed Usagi. She rested her head on her arm forcefully as she grabbed a potato chip out of the bowl in the middle of the table and shoved it in her mouth.     "We don't know why, but… that's all that's happening… okay?" soothed Minako.     Usagi looked at her friends around the table. Her friends were so great, listening to her problems like this…     "OH MINNA-CHAN! YOU'RE ALL SO GOOD TO ME!" she cried and grabbed them out of their chairs into a group hug.     "Of course, we are Usagi! You're good to us too."   
  
**********   
  
    Mamoru paced his bedroom floor. His father was agitating him. Sure, his dad was fantastic to buy him the car and everything else, BUT THIS WAS TOO MUCH!     "I CANNOT believe this! He moves us here, I FALL in love, and I can't even TELL the girl because…"     A sound permeated the air. Knock. Mamoru looked to the door.     "Come in."     His father entered the room. "Son, I know that you're very angry with me for this, but…"     "Forget it Dad!! I just CAN'T believe this!" started Mamoru.     His father held up a hand. "Son, at least let me…"     But his son continued. "I've finally started school! AND FOUR WEEKS AFTER THE TERM STARTED?! Do you know how much stress you've put me under? Dad, do you know what my GPA is now?! It's finally a 4.0! I've SLAVED for the past three weeks to bring it up to that and you're just going to mess it all up!"     "SON!"     "I've met a girl!" Mamoru raked a hand through his hair desperately, "Dad, I couldn't even go out on a single date with her because I was pulling up my grades for you, because you want me to be a doctor like… like…"     Midnight-blue eyes very much like his own stared at him. "Like your mother," answered his father for him.     Mamoru sat down on his bed and hung his head. "Dad, I'm sorry… It's just that all these changes are taking place so rapidly… They're taking their toll on me…"     His father sighed. "I understand Mamo. I'm sorry too." His father laid a hand on Mamoru's head and then left, leaving him alone.   
  
**********   
  
    "Earth to Mamoru… Earth to Mamoru…"     "Wha-what?" he stammered.     "Mamoru, you were staring off into space again!!" scolded Usagi.     Mamoru smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I have a lot on my mind."     "Like what?" she grinned back.     He leaned back in his chair. "Like you for example," he teased.     Usagi rolled her eyes… Twice. "Are you going to help me with Geometry or what?"     Mamoru smiled. "Of course."     Usagi observed Mamoru keenly. It was the first time in four weeks that they would be alone. Yah, okay, he hadn't promised anything, like love for example, but she loved to spend time with him.     "God, don't tell me I'm in love!" Then she rebuked herself. "It's not exactly a baaad thing…"     "Now who's the one staring off into space?" Mamoru teased.     Usagi gave him a look. "Uh-huh… right…" She stuck out her tongue.     Mamoru looked at Usagi. She was so incredibly beautiful… Usagi suddenly looked up, and Mamoru kept his gaze on her. Usagi looked down shyly and blushed.     "Do you know that you are absolutely beautiful?" he questioned. Usagi's head jerked up and she gazed into his intense blue eyes.     "Do you know that the sight of you just fair takes my breath away? Do you know that I just die inside when I see you smiling at another guy in the hallways of our school?"     Usa held her breath. No one in her entire life had ever said anything to her like that before.     "Why didn't you tell me before?" Usagi inquired.     "I… I… was preoccupied with school and other family matters." His eyes pierced hers once more, both of them falling into each other's gazes. Their faces inched closer and closer together.     "This is it! This is it! This is the one! I love this man!" screamed in her brain.     It was a sweet pixy, butterfly kiss that quickly turned into something fiercer. His full, pliant lips pressed against her own full, pink ones and they held each other close. She ran her small and delicate hands through his silky jet-black hair as his capable hands caressed her back. Usagi felt his tongue slide into her mouth and she eagerly did the same. If someone would later ask Usagi to explain what she was feeling during this kiss, she wouldn't know what to say. An ache began to grow within her. She wanted to be kissed like this forever. The gentle little tugs at her lips were sending her over the edge. Usagi pulled Mamoru closer as his fingers began to run through her golden locks. There was a problem to most kisses. You needed to come up for air. Mamoru was the one to break away and just hold her in his arms.     "Usa-ko," he said, panting lightly, "I love you…"     Usagi smiled. "And I love you, too, Mamo-chan…" she whispered just as breathlessly.   
  
**********   
  
    The two were inseparable for the next week and a half. Mamoru made it known to all that Usagi was his and his alone. Usagi was incredibly happy. "No wonder I was in that bout of depression! I was didn't have my dear Mamo-chan!" she thought gleefully.     Usagi frowned a bit as she sat in seventh period class. Mamo had left already since he only had six periods, but had promised to come back as he always did to drive her home. Something was a bit odd in Mamoru's behavior. It was almost… almost as if…     "Tsukino-san, Tsukino-san! Did you hear me?" Usagi immediately snapped out of her thoughts.     "No… No… I'm sorry, I didn't hear you Sakuraya-san. I don't feel well."     The teacher gave Usagi a worried expressed and said that she could go out to get a drink of water. Usagi smiled and left the room.     "Usagi-chan!"     Usagi turned around and saw her four closest friends in the hall. "Minna-chan! What are you doing out of class?! Going to bathroom?" They smiled and shrugged. "We're all psychic, meeting up like this."     Usagi looked past her friends and saw a familiar shock of hair.     "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Fancy seeing you here and all of my friends!" Usagi smiled at her friends again and then ran up to Mamoru. Usagi looked up at his face.     "What's… What's wrong Mamo-chan?"     "Usagi, I'm going to tell you something I should have told you when we first kissed… I… I'm sorry that I hadn't told you earlier."     Usagi looked at him with worried eyes. Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami watched on.     "Usagi, you don't know how hard it's been for me to keep this from you. I… It tears up my heart every time I look at you."     Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "Why?! Why?!" she practically wailed.     He silenced her by putting a finger to her smooth lips. "No, you don't understand," he almost laughed, "It's just that… OH GOD!!" Mamoru held Usagi tight in his embrace.     "Usa-ko, I found out two weeks ago that… that we're leaving Japan."     Usagi looked at him with tear-filled eyes and the four girls gasped at the news.     "No, no! Mamo-chan! You can't be serious!" She looked into his clouded midnight-blue eyes. "How the HELL could you keep this from me?!" she yelled furiously, "Goddamnit! You baka! I LOVE you!"   
  
**********   
  
The end of chapter three. Until next post! 


	4. Chapter Four

**********   
  
Title: "Found at Last"  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Hummie  
E-mail: suedepony@aol.com   
  
**********   
  
    "I'm going to say this once and only once," she said calmly as she sat in front of her vanity mirror, "I am not going to see him off."     "But Usagi-chan!" cried Makoto.   
  
    Ami shook her fair head at the scene. She knew Tsukino Usagi the best out of the group of girls. The group consisted of Rei, Makoto, Minako, and herself. Ami sighed unhappily. Their efforts were indefinitely futile. Usagi would do what she wanted and that was that.     "Total damnation! Usagi can be so damned stubborn and childish!" thought Rei with a fury. Rei impatiently tossed her dark tresses over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Why must she be so difficult?"     Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Rei had gone over to Usagi's house hoping to convince her to see Mamoru off at the airport. Mamoru had told the girls in a shocking way that he was leaving Japan only a week ago. And he would be leaving SOON. Rei turned her head to listen to Minako speak with Usa.     "Usagi, think about it…" Mina began softly, "This might be your last opportunity to see Mamoru for… a long time."     Usagi's sky-blue eyes flew to Mina's aquamarine ones. Mina bit her bottom lip in astonishment.     "Look Mi-na-ko," Usagi almost growled, pronouncing each syllable with deadly precision, "we don't even know when Chiba Mamoru is leaving."     Usagi turned back around to admire her appearance in the mirror before her. Usagi had donned a rosy pink lip-gloss. Her cheeks were stained with a natural and very becoming pink tint. She was doing her hair up in a very stylish way; delicate tendrils framed her face. She wasn't done yet. Rei continued the conversation for Mina.     "Yes, we don't know when he's leaving, but it's going to be soon… I mean," Rei gave an embarrassed look to the other girls, "He knew that he was leaving even when he was going out with you--"     Usagi's clouded crystalline eyes flew directly to Rei, shutting her up immediately.     "And you know Usagi, I know that you've been skipping class. Are you trying to avoid Mamoru?" ventured Ami.     "I certainly am not skipping class! What do you think I am? Afraid? Anyway, as if you didn't notice, I had been neglecting my skating while I was going out with Mamoru. At least I can concentrate on that."     Usagi was undoubtedly upset. Her sky-blue eyes flew over the room. She stopped abruptly and sat back down in front of her vanity mirror to finish fixing her long blond hair. Mako was the first to really notice. Why was Usagi fixing her hair? Was she going somewhere...? Suddenly Usagi grabbed her coat and shoes.     "See you later minna. I'm going out."     "Where are you--"     The door slammed.     "going…" Four pairs of eyes watched in dismay as Usagi left her house.   
  
**********   
  
    Mamoru waited in his downstairs living room. He had been waiting for a long time. His dad usually didn't run so late at the office. Mamoru raked a hand through his thick jet-black hair. He had told Usagi that he would be leaving Tokyo only last week. They haven't talked since. He closed his eyes. Mamo felt an ache in his chest and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how vulnerable and dipressed he was without Usagi there to make him smile.     "What are you doing there, son?"     Mamoru was violently pulled from his thoughts. He only knew peace when he was either with or thinking about Usagi. Tsukino Usagi. His Usa-ko… He furrowed his brows together. Clouded midnight eyes attacked his father. He needed to know what was going on.     "What the HELL is going on, dad? Are we staying or going?"     Mr. Chiba gave his son a stern look. "Watch how you talk to me, son. I don't think you realize what the current situation is."     Mamoru looked at his father with incredulous eyes. "What situation? The only situation that I see is that-- that…"     "Just calm down Mamoru! I can explain everything!"     "No, I won't calm down! How can I possibly calm down? I just told the girl that I love…" Mamoru paused and looked at the floor. His heart was pacing. His voice quieted as he continued,     "I just told the girl I love that I'm leaving Japan for good. She won't even talk to me anymore because she feels betrayed or… OR SOMETHING. Why the hell are we staying all of a sudden?! What's going on?" Mamoru's eyes flew to the door and then back to his father.     "Son, I meant to tell you this, but-- Damn, this is so hard!!" He pressed one of his hands to his face.     Mamoru just stood there stupefied while he watched their housemaid answer the door. He had never realized how stressed out his father looked nowadays. Was it the business? Was it him? Or was it the fact that it was the same time of the year that his mother died? Could it be? Mamoru still couldn't believe it. Was it only a year ago? Mr. Chiba went to receive their guest.     A woman.     The woman looked at Mamo tentatively. A young woman between the ages of twenty and twenty-five. She had dark brown hair that reached just above her shoulders. Startling gray eyes looked at him. French. A French woman. Mamoru's eyes sought out another pair of midnight blue eyes for an explanation.     "Son," began his father hesitantly, "I've been really stressed out lately. I'm sure that you've noticed. I mean, with your mother's death and all--" Mr. Chiba cleared his throat. Mamoru hadn't even realized that his father had been speaking in French since the woman entered. Mr. Chiba continued.     "Well, I've found what I needed to help me. To help me-- through this ordeal."     Mamoru's father walked towards the young woman and put an arm around her. All Mamoru could do was stare. What was going on? "I don't understand, father…" he thought desperately. His father cleared his throat once more.     "I… I've met someone new."   
  
**********   
  
    "Mamoru hasn't been to school in days," observed Rei. Makoto clucked as Mina rolled her eyes.     "Neither has Usagi."     "Does anyone know where she went the other day when we visited her?"     They all wore the same expression. Annoyed and almost hard faces looked at each other. They were all sitting at their lunch table, watching the people around them. Gibbering, laughing kids their own ages were having a good time together. They should be the ones having fun. What were Mamo and Usa doing to them?     "Lord, they can be so perverse at times!!" exclaimed Ami.     "Come again?" asked Makoto with a confused expression. She looked almost comical as she asked the question. Her mouth was filled with her famous rice cakes. She was just sitting there looking like a chipmunk.     Chipmunk.     Just like their first luncheon together, when Rei brought up 'the mysterious and super hot senior'. Who would have ever thought that it would've been Mamoru?     "Yes Ami, please rephrase that sentence using words that we understand…" said Mina with teasing eyes. Ami smiled.     "I meant that they can be so stubborn."     "You got that right."     The girls looked around the table. None of them had said that. The girls turned around to find out the new voice. Their mouths hung in surprise.     "Mamoru!! It's good to see you!" cried Mina.     Mamoru smiled ruefully and looked around, patting down his thick black hair. "I'm not supposed to be here. I just sort of…" he trailed off.     "Sneaked in?" finished Ami for him. The girls donned small smiles. They saw that he wasn't wearing his school uniform. He could get caught any moment.     "No one's seen Usagi?" asked Mamoru with anxious eyes.     "No…" Mako informed with a sad voice.     "Well, I haven't been to school lately…" he looked around. No teachers were near. "So, anyway-- I guess that I have something to tell all of you."     Rei arched an eyebrow. "What is it Mamo?"     He sighed and took a seat. "Good… I really need someone to talk to. I have so much on my mind." He paused and looked around at the four girls.     "Hey, don't worry Mamo," Mina encouraged with a smile, "You can speak amongst us."     "Yah, spill your guts mister," grinned Mako, poking him with a breadstick.     "By the way Mamo, when are you leaving?" interrupted Rei.     "Yes, do tell us. We plan to be there to see you off," added Ami.     Mamo looked at them. He had dark circles under his eyes. They hadn't noticed that when they first saw him. Mamoru opened his mouth then closed it again. What was he going to say? Well, the truth of course.   
  
    "I-- I'm staying…"   
  
    "WHAT?!"   
  
    The girls were talking amongst themselves in fierce whispers. Mamoru looked surprised. From what he could tell, they were… angry? "Why are the angry for?" he muttered intelligibly.     Ami quieted the girls with a motion from her hands.     "So, this is the supposed story," Ami began and she could feel her cheeks flush with anger, "You knew that you were leaving and decided to start dating Usagi. You lead her on to believe that you guys would be together forever and ever…" Ami paused to throw a glance at Mamoru. "You date for who-knows-how-long and then you drop your bombshell saying that you're leaving Japan forever. Now you're telling us that you're not going at all now? Are you playing some sort of sick joke? Are you a sicko or something? Do you do this for fun? Are you just totally messed up?"     Ami's usually fair features were twisted with anger. Makoto was the one who sat nearest to Ami and was the one to comfort her. Makoto looked angrily at Mamoru.     "Yes, do share your story," she said as smoothed Ami's dark hair.     Mamoru stood up from his chair. Mamoru was completely taken aback. These were his friends. Well, Mamoru hoped that they were his friends. He couldn't believe this. All of them just sat there with angry features and agitated body language. They hadn't even listened to what he came here to talk about. They were just assuming the worst.     "You know what Chiba Mamoru?" questioned Rei rhetorically after a moment. "I really don't want to hear your story. Maybe you're just a messed up psycho who plays with young girl's hearts. Maybe this is just a total misunderstanding, but either way, I really don't want to hear it right now."     The girls got their belongings and left, each giving him an evil stare. Mamoru just stood there as they walked away. "What just happened here?" he thought desperately.   
  
**********   
  
    "Kon-wa?"     "Usagi-chan! Finally! The phone was ringing forever!! You don't know how long--"     "I'm not home right now, but if you would please leave your name, number, and a very brief message, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks for waiting… and you're right, 20 rings is incredibly abominable-- beeeeeeeep."     Rei looked at the receiver. "When did Usa get an answering machine?"     Ami shrugged her shoulders. "Lord knows," she thought bitterly. They haven't heard from Usagi in about two weeks. She was totally ignoring them. They even called the house phone instead of Usagi's personal line to hope to find out were she was, but it didn't really help anyway. Someone was always on the computer. You could tell because the phone just rings and rings…     "Ami, do you think that she's gone and run away from home?"     She laughed. "I doubt it. I mean, wouldn't the Tsukinos call the police? And anyway, you know that Usagi wouldn't run away. She didn't even run away from school when that bug was in her hair."     Rei giggled. "Yah, I guess you're right." Rei paused as if lightning had just struck her brain. What was it? An idea? A revelation?     "God, we are so stupid."     "What--?"     "Ami! Remember?!"     "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."     Rei paused to catch her fleeting breath. "Usagi doesn't skip school. No wonder she got so mad when you asked her if she was skipping school…"     "Rei, please tell me what you're talking about! You're just making me anxious!"     "You said it yourself!! USAGI'S SCHEDULE CHANGED. Remember? The only reason why we used to see her during school was because she would meet us in the halls during one of her bathroom breaks! She would get out of class to see us! She goes to school."     They looked at each other with grave eyes.     "We've been bad friends."     "I agree," Ami said with a sigh.     "What time is it?"     Ami looked at the clock. "5:30… Just what do you have in mind?"     "Let's get Mina and Makoto. Usagi is going to talk to us whether she likes it or not, and I know where we can find her--I think."     Ami looked at Rei with hopeful eyes and smiles.   
  
**********   
  
    "My, my, my… This just feels homier and homier by the minute. I just hope that I haven't been neglecting it for too long…" She glided over the ice. "Thank goodness I didn't discontinue running in the mornings. I'd be dead tired already. I have to keep up my stamina…"     Usagi continued to warm up. She was wearing her hair up again. She did hate to be bothered with flying hair while she was skating. Her graceful figure floated over the ice. She began to practice her jumps. Singles, doubles… Usagi smiled. No, she hadn't neglected skating for too long. She could still do the triple jumps. The triple lux, triple tow loop combination she had first done when she was with Mamoru still held. It was perfect. Usagi smiled. "Now all I have to do is get the quadruple down," she thought amusingly.     She was wearing another of her favorite suites. Her mother made all of her costumes. Usagi loved to practice in them. She didn't believe in practicing in leggings and the like, they only hindered the level of power that you wanted to reach. She stood in the middle of the rink. Usagi was wearing entirely black, even black skates. The skirt and bodice were made out of a delicate, gossamer type fabric. It fit her somehow, the dark clothes. She didn't have the regular optimistic brightness. She had a depressed feeling about her. Her mother had made the costume for one of her serious programs. She still remembered how the skirt had trailed beautifully after her when she skated-- but she wasn't skating right now. Her mind was shifting back to that night two weeks ago.   
  
    ((She looked at her bunny wristwatch. She smiled. He had commented on that, her having all these things with bunnies on it. She was sitting before her vanity mirror. Maybe they could stay together. She put gloss on her lips as a knock sounded at her door.     "Come in."     "Usagi-chan! How are you?"     "Hey minna! I'm fine. Come on in and settle down!"     "Well, we just decided to come over to talk about seeing Mamoru off at the airport," informed Mina.     Usagi stiffened at the words. She didn't want to be reminded that Mamoru was leaving. She loved him so much-- Why did he have to go? Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Mina had just put her in a bad mood. She stopped attending to her appearance.     "What?"     "Well," Mako began, "we were thinking that we would see him off at the airport. You know, like a send off."     "I'm not going."     Makoto laughed. "You've got to be kidding Usa-chan! Don't you want to see him off?"     "No," she said quietly. God, she loved him so much. Usagi was slowly dying inside. Why were they reminding her that Mamoru was leaving?? Her dearest of Mamorus. Her Mamo-chan. Why was fate being so cruel to her? She had been in a horrible depression. Mamoru had been the one to lift it all away. They were destined to be together. It was fate that he had come into her life. Now, he was going…     "Usagi-chan, why don't you go? It will be a good thing for Mamoru," said Rei.     "I'm going to say this once and only once," she said calmly, hoping that no one would catch the emotion in her voice, "I am not going to see him off." How would she be able to handle it? Seeing Mamoru and knowing that it was going to be for the last time…     "But Usagi-chan!" cried Makoto.     Usagi started to fix her hair. She saw that Ami was shaking her head through her reflection in the mirror. Usagi didn't want to hear about Mamo leaving. Was that so hard to understand? Why didn't they just stop?     "Usagi, think about it…" Mina began softly, "This might be your last opportunity to see Mamoru for-- a long time."     Usagi's clouded, sky-blue eyes flew to Mina's aquamarine ones. Mina bit her bottom lip in astonishment.     "Look Mi-na-ko," Usagi almost growled, pronouncing each syllable with deadly precision. Usagi was being a little bitter with her diction. "We don't even know when Chiba Mamoru is leaving."     "I have to calm down. They're going to think that I hate him or something…" she warned herself. Usagi turned back around to admire her appearance in the mirror before her. Usagi had donned a rosy pink lip-gloss. Her cheeks were pink with excitement. She was putting her hair up. She liked the way her how delicate, golden tendrils framed her face. She wasn't done with her hair yet though, it had to perfect. Rei spoke, continuing the conversation for Mina.     "Yes, we don't know when he's leaving, but it's going to be soon… I mean," Rei gave an embarrassed look to the other girls, "He knew that he was leaving even when he was going out with you--"     Usagi's clouded crystalline eyes flew directly to Rei, shutting her up immediately. "Don't they know that they're hurting me?" Usagi thought wildly. "Do I have to spell it out for them?"     "And you know Usagi, I know that you've been skipping class. Are you trying to avoid Mamoru?" ventured Ami.     "I certainly am not skipping class! What do you think I am? Afraid?" Usagi almost didn't stop herself from crying. "Ha, that's the exact opposite," Usagi thought ironically. "I haven't even seen him in class. I haven't skipped one day. He's been gone since-- I don't even remember when. I do want to see Mamoru. Every chance I get, but he's never in class…" Usagi continued to speak.     "Anyway, as if you didn't notice, I had been neglecting my skating while I was going out with Mamoru. At least I can concentrate on that." Usagi bit her bottom lip absent-mindedly. Lies. All of it. How could she sound so… cold? She loved Mamoru with all of her heart-- but she needed to keep up the performance for her friends. If they knew what she was going through--     Usagi stopped abruptly and sat back down in front of her vanity mirror to finish fixing her long blonde hair. Usagi went and grabbed her coat and shoes.     "See you later minna. I'm going out."     "Where are you--"     She merely walked away.She slammed the door of her house. "How dare they? They come into my own house and hurt me?! They bring it up when it must obviously hurt me. Cruel bastards."     She briskly walked towards Mamoru's house. "I'm so excited!" She smiled. "Hehe… I hope Mamoru's going to be happy to see me." She suddenly stopped. There was Mamoru. Usagi's heart fluttered-- then it died. Mamoru was hugging a young woman. A young woman with dark, chestnut brown hair that reached just above her delicate shoulders. The woman looked older than Usagi. The woman turned around for the briefest of moments.     "She has incredible gray eyes," Usagi thought with scorn. Then a new thought came to her head. "Is this a new girl that Mamoru has chosen? Chosen over me? Was he just lying about having to go? Is that the way he wanted to end it? Lie and say that he was leaving Japan forever? Did he only concoct the story to get rid of me? Dump me for-- for-- this French woman."     Mr. Chiba's voice was carried by the wind. Usagi knew French when she heard it. His father was there, talking with the young woman and Mamoru. Mr. Chiba was obviously happy. Mamoru had lived in France for a short while. Did Mr. Chiba prefer Mamoru to have French girlfriends? They put the young woman in a cab. Mamoru walked back into the building.   
  
That same night…   
  
    Dark. Darkness. "It's way to dark in here. It's hurting my eyes." The curtains were the only thing that shut out the world.     Usagi lay still on her bed. Her sprawled figure was limp underneath her pink comforter. She was depressed. More depressed than she had ever been. There was only one thing that you could do when you were alone, on your bed, staring at the ceiling. Think. She thought about a lot of things. Mostly about Mamoru and his new French girlfriend. She even thought about calling Mamoru and telling him about how she knew about everything. How she knew that he had lied to her to get rid of her-- to be with that French woman. She was older. Usagi could tell. "I'm only 16… Mamoru's eighteen. Maybe he wanted someone his own age. Even through all that… I still love him… I can't live without him…"     Ring.     Usagi sat there holding her telephone. She hung it up immediately. What had she been thinking? Calling Mamoru? Thank goodness she'd stopped the call after one ring. A tear fell down her cheek. Harsh reality had finally slapped her across the face.     "Mamoru doesn't want me. He doesn't love me. He was just playing with my mind. He was lying all along." She wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't.))   
  
    Usagi was still standing in the middle of the ice rink. She looked at the arena's clock. It read 6:30… She should be getting home. That sudden flashback had taken a toll on her. Usagi's hand flew to her face. It was wet with tears. "How could Mamoru have done this me?" she whispered inaudibly. She skated off to the stands to retrieve her bags and took off her skates.     Rei, Mina, Ami, and Mako watched as Usagi walked out of the building. Their eyes communicated between them. They all emanated the same thing. "Poor Usagi…"   
  
**********   
  
    "Do you think that Usagi realized that she was speaking aloud?"     Ami shook her head. "I doubt it, Mina. Sometimes, when we're thoroughly traumatized, we don't realize what we do sometimes. She probably thought that she was having some sort of flashback, but what she was really doing was telling the story aloud."     "Crap! Poor Usagi…" lamented Makoto.     "How could have Mamoru done that to her?" asked Mina incredulously.     "You know what Ames? You were right in calling Mamo a 'sicko'… He is sick, doing that to our Usagi," said Rei.     Ami shivered. "I'm not too glad that I was right. I just can't believe it. I'm so… sad for Usagi."     "We should have a talk with her."     "Well, when we visited her house before going to the skating arena, her mother said that she went there almost everyday. She'll be here tomorrow."     "Yes, we'll come here tomorrow since we don't see her very much in school."     "We'll help her through this ordeal. Mamoru is very cruel for doing this to her."     Makoto gritted her teeth and smashed a fist into her palm. "If I was Mamoru, I wouldn't think of coming to school. I'll kick his ass."     Rei, Ami, and Mina smiled.     "Don't worry, we'll help you too," they said in unison. They laughed grimly.     Mina spoke. "I don't think that we'll be seeing Mamoru. He can be just as elusive as Usagi, and this time, that goes in his favor. He's definitely looking for a beat-down."     "Okay, it's settled. Now get out of here, if Grandpa finds you in here after midnight, he'll ground me till I turn fifty!!"     They giggled and then consented. Rei watched as her friends left the temple. "I can only hope that we will be able to help Usagi…" she thought in dismay.   
  
**********   
  
    Mamo lay on his back rubbing his stomach. When he was young, his mother would rub his stomach when he was having trouble sleeping. He continued to rub it. It comforted him somehow. He was slowly falling asleep. He just wished that Usagi would call him. He had called her once before, but all he had gotten was her answering machine. When had she gotten an answering machine? He laughed. Twenty rings. Who thought that she could be so crazy? But he would endure a thousand rings if it meant that she would really be there on the thousandth and one. He needed Usagi badly. He needed to talk to her. Tell her what he was going through.     "I still can't believe that father's going to marry that French woman. I know mother wouldn't be mad. She would want him to be happy, just as father had said." Mamoru shivered. "I still can't believe that father had made me hug her good-bye."   
  
    ((They had been talking with each other for an hour now. This French woman. How could Mamoru's father have done this?     "Well, my love," Neci said in French, "I must go now. I must tie up all of my business in France. I'm taking the ten o' clock flight, remember?"     "Yes, of course I remember," he said, kissing her knuckles. Mamoru grimaced. Just like he had done with his mother, kiss her knuckles.     "Come Neci, we'll walk you down after I call you a cab."     They proceeded outside. "Son, don't you want to hug your future step-mother?"     Mamoru snickered inwardly. At least he had the decency to call her 'step-mother.'     He went forward and gave her a hug. Neci unexpectedly hugged him back with vigor. "Ugh, this woman is disgusting," he thought with a slight grimace.     They started talking again and then her cab came. Thank God. He finally walked back into the building.))   
  
    "Hugging that woman just made me hate her all the more… Father is being foolish. How can he possibly marry this woman?" Mamoru shook his head and continued to rub his stomach. He slowly fell asleep.   
  
    Dark. It was dark. Mamoru was sleeping. He was dreaming about his mother. They were having a talk. A talk about the woman. The French woman.     Ring.     The phone made him wake up. Mamoru bolted out of bed and grabbed his telephone. His telephone. Where the hell was it?? He finally got hold of it and was about to press it to his ear.     Wait.     He looked down at his phone. Was he imagining things? How cruel could his mind be? Mamoru sighed and went back to bed. Dreaming about his mother and someone calling him. He knew who he was wishing would call. Usagi. Mamoru shivered.   
  
    "De ja vu…"     The same thing had happened the night his father had introduced him to Neci, his French mistress. Why had he dreamed of that particular phone call? Mamo still couldn't believe it. Only a year after his mother dying-- Damn his father. How could he? Now he felt Hamlet's anguish, even though Hamlet was a fictional character created by Shakespeare.   
  
**********   
  
    It was chilly. Usagi pulled her coat around her body. Usagi walked to the skating arena. Usagi smiled. Not so long ago she had been the clumsy little Usagi. Tripping every which way, now she was graceful. Thank goodness for that.     She continued to walk to the place she had met Mamoru at. She winced in pain. "Can't I stop thinking about him for one moment? I still remember the day that I met Mamoru here. We skated as a pair." A mist shifted over her eyes. "How can I go back there every day? The place where I met him…"     She sighed.     "I must go. I need to practice my skating."     Usagi walked on. She saw a happy couple on her way. Usagi had to stifle a cry. She had been happy once, when she was with Mamoru. Mamoru, her savior… and her killer. He had killed the happy Usagi. He had used her. For what reason, she didn't know. She finally reached the arena. She felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck. Usagi paused and turned around. No one. She continued inside and said hello to those she knew. She sat down on the bench. She was in the process of tying her skates.     "Usagi-san…" Mina said. Usagi looked up. Rei, Ami, and Makoto were with her.     "Minna-chan… So, you've found me at last."     The girls shrugged and just sat down. "Usagi, we know--"     Usa looked confusedly at Rei.     "What do you know?"     "We know where you went that night."     Usagi looked at Mina.     "What night?"     "The night we went to tell you about seeing Mamoru off at the airport."     "So… You guys know…" Usagi drifted off.     "Mamoru's staying in Japan."     "I know, Makoto. I know."     Rei looked at her in surprise. "He told you then?"     Usagi shook her head. "I just know."     Ami nodded and added, "We know how you know… You don't have to burden yourself by retelling the story… We know…"     "And we're sorry, for being bad friends."     Usagi wiped away a tear and looked at Mina. "You weren't being bad friends. I was. I should have told you from the start how I was feeling."     "Don't worry about it, Usagi, we'll take care of you."     Usagi smiled gratefully. "I know you will, minna-chan. I love you guys so much!" She engulfed the four of them in a bear hug. They were laughing. It was like old times, before Usagi had fallen into her depression and Mamoru had come along. She didn't need Mamoru. She had her friends. Usagi smiled.     "Well, as long as you're here. Why don't you put on skates? We can skate just like old times."     Rei laughed. "Yah, before Usagi had taken skating lessons. You should have seen her! She looked like a dork!"     "I did not!!"     "Did too!"     Before they knew it, they were having one of their famous tongue wars. Ami, Makoto, and Mina just smiled at the scene. They had the old group and old Usagi back.   
  
**********   
  
The end of chapter four. Until next post! 


	5. Chapter Five

**********   
  
Title: "Found at Last"  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Hummie  
E-mail: suedepony@aol.com   
  
**********   
  
AN(s): Thanks to Mairz87 and WaterColor Tears for their reviews. Made me happy. ;) Thanks to Marni for pointing out an error in chapter four. There is only going to be one more chapter after this one. Oh, and DO review. Thanks, doves!   
  
**********   
  
    Mamoru was getting ready for another day at school. He paused in front of his mirror and sighed. He had been skipping school because of family problems. So many things were on his mind that he didn't want to think about.     School.     Mamoru couldn't wait to get back. He was anticipating the moment when he would see Usagi again. Usagi was his beautiful angel with her beautiful golden hair, fair skin, and great legs. He suddenly flashed one of his super-bright, super-sexy smiles.     "Just thinking of her lifts me up," he thought happily to himself. The clock read that it was time to leave soon. He needed to hurry. Mamoru quickly ran a brush through his jet-black hair and pulled on a navy blue sports jacket. Once again, it accented his wide shoulders, his brawny build, and his narrow waist. The days were getting cooler now, and many of the males in school were forced to sport the navy school jackets.     "Mamoru, we need to talk."     Mamoru turned around. "Father… Good morning…" He hadn't heard his door open.     "Mamoru, we need to talk," his father repeated. Mamoru nodded and pressed his usually full lips into a thin line. This was the conversation he had wanted to avoid. He just didn't want to discuss it.     "We've been avoiding this for a while. You know that we can't run away from it."     "Sure dad. Let's talk."     Mr. Chiba sat down on the edge of Mamoru's bed. "Mamoru. You didn't talk at all that night."     Mamo's brows furrowed together. "The night Neci came?" Mamoru shrugged and replied, "I really didn't have anything to say to your French mistress."     Mr. Chiba clenched his fists. "You speak of Neci as if she were a whore or a-- a hooker. She's--"     Mamoru bit down on his bottom lip. "Then, what is she dad?" he interjected, "Because in my eyes she practically is. Mom only died a year ago and you're already filling her place with another. How could you?" Mamoru's midnight blue eyes searched for an answer from his father's matching set.     Mr. Chiba sighed. "I'm not trying to replace your mother at all," he said quietly. He continued. "You of all people should know that. You also know that your mother would want me to be happy." He paused. "Mamoru, I don't know what I would do without you. If you don't think that it's a good idea to marry Neci--" His voice broke.     "Father--" Mamoru's eyes opened in alarm. He flew to his father's side and looked into his eyes. "Dad, it's just hard for me. You know how close I was to mom." He took a deep breath. He could still see that his father was upset. Unduly upset. He finally consented. "Dad, I'm happy when you're happy. If Neci makes you happy, don't you know that she makes me happy, too? Dad, it's okay. It's just with mom's death…"     They looked into each other's eyes. His father smiled gratefully. Mamoru squeezed his father's shoulder lightly.     "Dad, I need to get to school now. I'll see you later." Mamoru paused at the door. "I love you dad."     His father looked up. "I love you, too, son… and thanks for understanding…"     "Don't worry about it, dad. I'm practically in the same situation."   
  
**********   
  
    "You lost!" Makoto cried gleefully.     "You little booger!" cried Rei in frustration. She looked to the hyperventilating Usagi.     "Usa-chan," Rei began in an exasperated tone, "why don't you just wake up on time? You would be able to skip this whole 'running-to-school' thing."     Usagi made a sound through her lips. "What?! And skip that beautiful extra half-hour of sleep? Are you nuts?"     "Well, if you don't start waking up early, I'm going to keep losing my bets with Makoto-chan!"     Rei turned back around to face Makoto and stuck out her tongue. Usagi sat back in her seat. She sighed happily.     "This is how it should all be," Usagi thought suddenly. "My friends and I together, being happy." She looked around the room. "I wonder why they thought I was skipping school. I'm in their first period homeroom." Usagi shrugged and took out a pen and paper. "Well, here we go…"   
  
    "Finally! You're back!"     Mamoru turned around. It hadn't sounded like Usagi. Who could it be?     "Hello Beryl…"     "Hey Mamo-chan!" Beryl quickly blushed when she realized what she had said.     Mamoru's eyes narrowed. Why did she call him that? Only HIS Usagi could him that. "Don't ever call me by that name AGAIN, Beryl. Since when were you on such familiar terms with me as to call me that?"     "Oh, I'm so sorry Mamoru-kun… I--"     "Just don't do it again. Good-bye."     Mamoru dismissed her with a scornful glance and walked away from the dumbfounded Beryl. Beryl was too embarrassed and angry to even remember why she had wanted to talk with him.   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi sat just across from him. Mamoru could hardly breathe. Her beauty was just too much to handle. She was an angel in disguise. He grinned. Still wearing that same short skirt. There was just one problem. She hadn't spoken to him since class had started. It was just too much. She really hated him, didn't she? He didn't understand why though.     "Why don't you tell her everything that happened?" he questioned himself. "You could clear up the misunderstanding and it would be like old times. You as her Mamo-chan and her as your Usa-ko." Mamoru sighed.     He couldn't.   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi couldn't believe it. He just sat there, looking at her with a smug look on his incredibly handsome face. Mamoru, her Mamo-chan, with his deep mid-night blue eyes, brawny build, and incredible smile. Usagi shook her head vigorously.     "NO!" she rebuked herself, "You must stop thinking about him like that!" She stole a peek at him once more and frowned. "But it's soo hard.     She clutched the thin piece of paper in her hand. Was she going to do it? Yes, probably. The bell finally rang. She stood up and dropped the piece of paper on the floor by Mamoru's feet. Mamoru watched as she sauntered away. Mamoru picked up the piece of paper that was obviously meant for him. He wondered why she hadn't given it to him directly. He shrugged. He picked up his belongings and trudged his way to his next class.   
  
**********   
  
    "Chiba Mamoru," the letter read. Mamoru raised a brow. Chiba Mamoru? Why so formal? This was not going to be good.   
  
    _Chiba Mamoru,   
  
        Mamoru. I do not know why you have scorned me in such a manner as to have to lie to me just to get out of our relationship. 'Leaving Japan forever'? How bogus. I should have caught on earlier, but I didn't. I loved you. I loved you with all my heart. I must have been blinded by our relationship. I would have done anything for you, but all that is gone now. I saw you. Yes, I saw you that night. The night when I found out that you had gotten yourself a pretty little French girlfriend. You know, the one with the dark brown hair and gray eyes. I SAW YOU HUGGING HER. Your father was undoubtedly happy with your pairing. I saw him smiling ear to ear. I don't know why you did this to me, but don't ever speak to me AGAIN. I hate you with a passion. This is the last time that you will ever come into contact with me again. Good-bye.
_   
  
    It was signed, "Tsukino Usagi." Mamoru's heart ached. He then noticed a bit of scrawl at the bottom of the note: _PS. Never, EVER think about calling me Usa-ko again. I'll tear your heart out with my bare pink fingernails._   
  
    Mamoru nearly screamed aloud. His Usa-ko didn't love him anymore? But he still loved her! He loved her so much it hurt him, tore him to shreds. He sighed uncontrollably. She didn't even want him calling her Usa-ko anymore. Why didn't he realize what was going on. How come he hadn't seen her that night?     "Well, I had a lot on my mind…"     Mamoru could hardly believe what he was reading. If it wasn't for her upright pink letters, he wouldn't have believed any of it. He reread the note once more. "She thinks that Neci is my girlfriend? She thinks that I broke up with her by saying that I was leaving Japan forever?"     Ludicrous.     All of it. His eyes grazed back to certain lines from the note, all the while thoughts flying through his mind.   
  
    _I loved you with all my heart._         "But I still love you, my Usa-ko…"   
  
    _I hate you with a passion._         "You're tearing me apart…"   
  
    _Good-bye._         "No, please don't say that to me…"   
  
    _Never, EVER think about calling me Usa-ko again. I'll tear your heart out with my bare pink fingernails._         "Usa-ko… didn't you just do that to me?"   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi glided swiftly across the ice. She had to practice for her next competition. She was determined to win once more. Her coach was very impressed with her determination. When Usagi requested to start practicing the quadruple jump, her coach had granted it. Usagi smiled. She was wearing another of her favorite skating suits. It was a white suit that faded into bright yellow streaks. She looked like a graceful sunbeam out on the ice, dancing its way around and winning the crowd. She had totally won the audience with this suit. She hoped that it would bring her good luck for her next competition. She planned to wear it then, too, or a different version of it.     She had gotten only so far practicing her quad with her coach. She wanted to have it down pat for her next competition. She was determined to be the only female champion to do a quadruple, and her bruises showed for it. She tried remembered what her coach had told her as she tried the jump once more.   
  
    _Gain enough speed._         She skated, finally reaching the right speed.   
  
    _Take off with enough force so that you will have the perfect height, spring, and force to be able to complete the four revolutions._         She took off. She smiled in the air. She was a foot higher than she had ever been when she had practiced with her coach.   
  
    _Stay in a tight line; make sure your position is straight and tight._         She held herself in position. One revolution… two revolutions… three revolutions… "I might make it!" she thought with glee.   
  
    She flew into the boards that separated the stands from the ice. Her knee had hit them HARD. She landed on the hard ice. There was just one bad thing about practicing new jumps. Falling down. And this was the worst fall of them all. Usagi looked up dazedly. She was a bit dizzy.     "Holy shit, I hadn't seen the damned boards. I'm sure I would have made it if I would have jumped earlier than I had," she muttered to herself.     "Sure you would have."     Usagi narrowed her eyes and turned around. "And who the hell might you be? You're certainly too rude for your own damned good," Usagi began heatedly, not even looking up. Dark blue figure skates came into her vision.     "Here."     Usagi looked up and saw a hand. She took it and pulled herself up. She began to brush herself off. She looked up to thank him and saw… Mamo-chan? "No, not Mamoru," she thought with disappointment. "My mind is playing tricks on me…"     "Hey, are you okay? Did you hit your head or anything?"     He reached up flicked a few pieces of loose ice from her golden tendrils. He continued to speak. "I'm sorry if I was rude. I didn't mean for it to come out that way," he said apologetically.     Usagi almost wasn't listening. He looked almost exactly like Mamoru. Could this be? Wait, no… His eyes were a lighter shade of blue.     Usagi shook her head dejectedly. "No, you were right. I'm never going to make this jump."     "No, you will," he assured. He observed the young woman who stood just in front of him. She was about 5'7" with long golden hair that had been pulled up into a bun. A few tendrils had escaped it and framed her heart-shaped face. She had the prettiest baby blues that he had ever seen and a creamy complexion that was infallible. He licked his lips and observed further. She had a delicately small waist and unbelievably long and graceful legs. The woman standing before him was a goddess. He found his mouth once more and began to speak.     "I'm sorry if I was rude," he began again, "I'm just having a bad day."     Unbeknownst to him, she had been observing him also. The mystery man, as she had referred to him in her mind, was GORGEOUS… even cuter than Mamoru.     No, definitely hotter…     He was an inch taller than Mamoru, maybe 6'3? With dark blue hair. Usagi bit her bottom lip. "Just like Ami's…" she concluded. "What did I call that shade? Oh yes, clear midnight.."     He had strong bone structure, full lips that looked INCREDIBLE when he licked them, and had a light skin tone. It was almost weird. He was pale, but… he wasn't pale.     "He has sort of an English woman's complexion" Usagi thought to herself with a half smile. "Creamy? Yes, I do believe so…"     He was impeccably built and had the stature of a skater. He was wearing a dark blue skating costume that had white streaks. Usagi could envision him gliding over the ice, his muscles rippling through his costume. She nearly giggled. She'd never thought this way about Mamoru. Usagi nodded to herself as she thought "This man is so very handsome." Usagi suddenly put a hand to her head. Something was wrong. Usagi blinked rapidly. "Pain" was her last thought.   
  
**********   
  
    "Are you okay?"     Usagi blinked. She was lying on a bench. Something was being held to her head. She went to feel what was there, but was stopped.     "No, it's okay, it's just some ice. You hit yourself on the head and you have a bump. You nearly collapsed on the ice from the pain, but I caught you in time." He smiled.     "Wow… What a great smile…" she thought with awe. Usagi finally came to her senses and said, "Thank you so much--"     "Saffir," he interrupted.     "What?"     "My name is Kageno Saffir." He smiled again. Usagi practically melted at the sight of his dimples.     "Thank you, Saffir. My name is Usagi. Tsukino Usagi." Usagi attempted to smile, but it hurt her head too much. "God, why didn't I know that I hit my head?"     "I don't know. I think it was because you were still dazed and didn't realize that you had hurt yourself."     Usagi blushed. "I hadn't realized that I'd said that aloud."     Saffir shrugged. "It's okay."     He held her up. Usagi colored once more. He was very close. He smelled very nice. He interrupted her thoughts.     "How are you getting home?"     "Oh, I'm taking the bus."     He shook his head. "I don't think that you'll be able to get home by yourself."     Usagi's eyes opened in shock as a thought hit her. "What time is it, Saffir?"     He looked up at the arena's clock just in front of him and then checked it against his own.     "Well, the arena clock is wrong. It must be battery operated or something. It's about… nine o' clock?"     "NINE O' CLOCK?!?!" she exploded. She attempted to sit up, but had to lay down again due to the pain ringing through her head.     "Hey, easy. Look, I'll take you home. I don't think that you should be roaming around by yourself."     She looked up to him with grateful eyes. "Thank you, Saffir."   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi had called her mom with her cellular phone when she reached Saffir's dark blue sports car. Usagi rolled her eyes. More like carried to the car. Saffir had insisted on doing everything for her, even carry her around, and she had readily consented. She was NOT feeling up to par. Usagi held the phone next to her ear on the side where she hadn't hurt her head. Ringing and ringing, the phone went. Someone finally picked up.   
  
    "Mom…"     "Usagi!! Where are you? We've been calling everyone's house."     "I've been at the arena, mom."     "Cripes Usa, do you know what time it is?!"     "No, the arena's clock was messed up and anyway I had a bad fall. I had to stay lying down for maybe half an hour or so."     "Oh Usa, are you okay? Was Antoinette there with you?"     "No. You know that coach only comes on the weekends."     "Well, how are you? Are you okay? Do you need me to pick you up?"     "Mom, I'm okay. I'm getting a ride from one of my colleagues. Actually, he was the one who saved me in the first place."     Her mother sighed. "Thank goodness someone was there when you got hurt."     "Yah, I know. Well, mom, I've got to go. I'll be home soon."     "All right honey, be careful."   
  
    Usagi hung up her phone. Saffir was sitting beside her in the car.     "Thanks for driving me home, Saffir."     "No problem. I wouldn't want you collapsing on the bus-ride home and getting stolen by hooligans.     A sudden realization hit her. Saffir could be a psycho for all she knew. All she knew of him was that he was a very handsome guy who could be a jerk at times and who saved damsels in distress.     "So, how are you feeling? Are you okay?"     "Yah, I just got through with that with my mom."     He looked over to her as he started the car. "How old are you? I've seen you skate before, but it never mentioned how old you were in the pamphlets."     Usagi blushed. "Yes, they don't put in my personal info on the pamphlets, just my stats. I'm sixteen."     "I see," he said.     "So, just what do you do Saffir?"     He gave her a mock glance of shock and held a hand to his heart. "You've gone and mortally wounded me forever." He took a side glance at her. "You really don't know who I am? What I do?"     Usagi shook her head in confusion.     "I," he began, still holding the hand to his chest, "am a figure skater. Well, a pair-skater," he took another glance at Usagi and grinned.     "So, he is my colleague in every sense of the word," she thought. Usagi blushed. "I'm so sorry. I don't really look into pair-skating, but it is one of my next goals."     "To become a pair-skater?"     "Yes, if I win my next competition, I'll be retiring from women's singles. I want to find a partner and win the world." Usagi held her arm into the air and then paused for a second. "Wait, I have heard your name before. You partner with… What is her name?"     "Kaberasu Esmaurade."     Usagi's eyes flew wide. "The Saffir and Esmaurade team! Now I remember! I watch you guys on TV!"     He shrugged. "Yah, we've done some televised competitions. She's a great skater, but she was the cause of my bad day. Although, my day seems to keep looking brighter and brighter every second."     Usagi smiled and asked, "And why is it that you've been having a bad day, Saffir?"     "We broke up, that is, my partner and I."     "That's too bad." The car came to a halt. They were at her house. "Thanks again, Saffir. It was really nice meeting you."     "Would you like some help?"     "No, I think I can manage."     Usagi got out of the car. Saffir watched as she left. "She's beautiful. More beautiful than Esmaurade would ever be." Saffir smiled. "This is going to be perfect."     Usagi stopped and waved before she entered the house. He waved back before he backed out of her driveway. He memorized the address. He'd be there again.   
  
**********   
  
    "Usagi, where were you last night? Your mom was calling everyone and we were getting worried," said Makoto.     "Yah, well… I was at the arena," Usagi answered.     "Girl, I think you're going to kill yourself practicing so much."     "I am not, Minako. As all of you know, I'm practicing for my next competition--"     "Yes, we all know," interrupted Rei.     Usagi shot her an annoyed look. "Well, I was practicing my quad last night, and I hit my head and nearly collapsed on the ice."     "Oh Usagi! It must have been horrible!!" cried Ami.     Usagi shook her head. "Only at first. My head hurt like the dickens, but he made it feel better with the ice."     "HE?? HE-who made it feel better?" the four girls questioned in unison. They all looked at each other. Their eyes all said the same thing, 'It better not have been Mamoru.'     Usagi had missed that little engagement and smiled as she explained. "Well, I met a guy last night."     "Geez girl, the way you're picking up guys, I think I'll start going to the skating arena every night, too!" exclaimed Makoto.     Usagi made a face. "You know perfectly well that I do not go there to meet guys, although I do know that Minako does that once in a while."     Minako looked around the room with wild eyes. "I do NOT!"     "Sure," Usagi said, stretching out the word. "Well, anyway, you might have heard of him, you know, the guy I met. His name is Kageno Saffir--"     "Kageno Saffir?!?! THE Kageno Saffir who pair skates with Kaberasu Esmaurage? I love him!!" Ami blurted out.     Four pairs of eyes flew to Ami.     "Wow Ames. You seem to know about him," grinned Rei.     Ami blushed, "Well, yes--"     "Excuse me. My story, remember?"     "Sorry Usa," they chorused.     "Well, Saffir was the one who helped me last night. He is so incredibly hot! I'm surprised that I didn't drool at all last night."     Ami grinned. "I'm surprised, too. He is very, VERY gorgeous, but I think you were a bit knocked out with your injury."     Usagi ran her cool fingers over her bump. It still smarted. "Yah, me too," she agreed.     "Well, just don't sit there, Ames! Tell us the stats on this guy!"     Ami blushed. "Very well, Minako-chan. Kageno Saffir pair skates with Kaberasu Esmaurade. They are currently the champions. Saffir is twenty years old. He started skating at the age of three. He started out as a singles skater and retired as a singles skater at the age of seventeen to become a pair skater with Kaberasu Esmaurade--"     "No wonder…" mumbled Usagi absent-mindedly.     "What Usa-chan?"     "Oh, nothing Ames, go on."     "Well, there's nothing else to say except that he is the hottest guy that I have ever seen!!"     The four girls grinned, and Makoto socked Usagi good-naturedly. "Our Usagi, the natural guy-magnet."     They giggled at that. Mamoru just stood there shocked. He had seen them in the courtyard after school and had decided to start conversation with them. Kageno Saffir. Yes, he knew him. Mamoru raked a hand through his jet-black hair.     "Usagi liked him? And here I was, going to try to patch things up, to clear up the misunderstanding." Mamoru backed away and left them to their gossiping.     Usagi never even saw him.   
  
**********   
  
The end of chapter five. Until next post! 


	6. Chapter Six

**********   
  
Title: "Found at Last"  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Hummie  
E-mail: suedepony@aol.com   
  
**********   
  
    "And you're right, twenty rings is abominable-- beeeep."     Mamoru stared at the wall in frustration. He had gotten her answering machine AGAIN. He listened as the dial tone blared up from the receiver that he still held in his hands. Mamoru ran a hand through his jet-black hair and sighed. He didn't know why he had been so compelled to call Usagi. Maybe he just couldn't handle it-the emptiness without her. He groaned with despair.     "Face it, Chiba, you've lost her. You've lost her to your cousin."     Mamoru flopped onto his bed and pulled off his white, tight-fitting shirt, revealing a tanned muscular chest and a tight abdominal region. He was wearing loose, khaki pants with a wide, dark brown belt and dark brown boots. He lay upon his dark blue bed sheets with his hands behind his head and faced the vaulted ceiling of his bedroom. He was feeling confused. The ache in his chest proceeded. He ran a shaky hand over his stomach. He was getting ill. He was getting sick without her.     Usa-ko.     He closed his eyes. Mamoru didn't even notice as rays of sunlight filtered in through the cracks of the heavy linen drapes in his bedroom. The rays of light played about his body, and he could have posed for an Abercrombie & Finch clothes catalogue. Mamoru was very good-looking. He was unbelievably handsome. He was downright sexy. He knew that he could have gotten any girl in all of Tokyo.     But he only wanted Usagi.     Mamoru gritted his straight white teeth together. "I can't believe that I lost Usagi to Saffir-san."     Saffir was one of his kin-- his favorite cousin actually. They had even taken figure skating lessons together. Kageno Saffir. Kageno had been his mother's maiden name before she had gotten married to his father, Chiba Sejiruu. Together they had given Mamoru his ultimate good looks and polite demeanor. Mamoru's mother's hair was a sapphire blue, like Saffir's, and his father's hair was a jet-black hue. The two hair colors had combined to give his hair the perfect shade of… What had Usa-ko called it again?     "Clear midnight," he murmured softly.     Mamoru rubbed his eyes tiredly as a shrill ring permeated the air. Mamoru muttered a curse word under his breath. Who was the heck disturbing him? Mamoru reached over to the telephone beside him on the bed. It was still blaring that never-ending dial tone. Where was the ring coming from? The shrill ring continued. He rolled his eyes heavenward. Mamoru hung up the phone he had grabbed off the bed beside of him and reached for his cell. Only his father had his cell phone number. It was only used for emergencies when they, his father and him, weren't able to get into contact. The unhooked phone had taken care of that.     "Hai, father?" he asked in a deep, melancholy voice.     "Eer… no, but he did give me this number."     "Cousin. I should have known."     "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why so hostile, Mamoru-san?" he asked in a light tone.     Mamoru massaged his temples. He shouldn't be having a grudge with Saffir just because… just because Usagi was interested in him now. Saffir was and _still_ is his favorite cousin. Being only a year and a half older than himself, Mamoru and Saffir were like brothers.     "What's up, Saffir-san? How was France after I left?"     Saffir sighed on the other end of the line. "Dull. Life was very dull. Some good parties though."     Mamoru chuckled.     "Esmaurade and I, uh, had some great times together."     Mamoru made a face and decided to change the subject. "I get your meaning. What brings you to Japan, Saffir-san?"     "I had a competition."     Mamoru heard as the ice entered his cousin's usually bubbly and light-hearted voice. Mamoru took a breath. "I'm sorry about you and Esmaurade. You guys made a great pair, and not only in pair skating."     "So, you heard."     "Only every newspaper in Japan covered your, er, break-up."     Saffir rubbed his throbbing temples. Just thinking of Esmaurade gave him a headache. All of that horrible laughing-- that was what had caused the break-up. Her voice. Her attitude. Their bickering. Everything. They were having another one of their selfless fights during their first practice in Japan.   
  
    ((Esmaurade sat on the bench, tying up her light green figure skates with one hand. In the other she held a romance novel.     "Saffir-chan! Come look at this romance novel. It's simply hilarious!" As if to prove a point, she began to laugh hysterically in high-pitched tones. "It's just too corny!" She laughed once more and didn't notice as Saffir cringed and grabbed at his ears.     "Esmaurade! Please! Your voice, your incessant laughing… It's…" He paused to glare at her. "It's killing the hell out of my ears!"     Esmaurade stopped reading and gave him an icy stare. "What's your problem, Saffir? Did I ever tell you that your unending ramblings about that Tsukino girl are annoying? You're an obsessed lunatic!"     Saffir narrowed his eyes. "I do not ramble on about that girl. If you think I'm bad, maybe you should check out my brother, Demando."     Esmaurade held her index finger to her chin and made a humming sound. Saffir struggled not to cringe at the sound. His ears were already ringing like crazy.     "Actually, Saffir, I have. Frankly, it gets on my nerves." She laughed another high-pitched laugh. This time, Saffir actually fell off the bench he was sitting on.     Esmaurade gave him an exasperated look. "That's it, Saffir. You're such a baby. If you can't handle my so called 'irritating voice' then I suggest that you walk out of this rink and never look back."     Saffir raised one brow and grabbed his things.     "Saffir-chan! What the hell are you doing? Come back!"     He swiftly sauntered into the adjoining rink just in time to watch as a delicate, blonde form completed four revolutions and ran into the boards that separated the ice from the stands.))   
  
    Saffir came back to the present in an instant. "Yes, we were a great pair Mamoru-san, but that's all over now." Saffir smiled and toyed with the buttons on his jacket. "I, uh, actually have a new investment to look into. A blonde one this time."     Mamoru froze and became breathless. Saffir was referring to _his_ Usagi. Saffir continued.     "Actually, I met her the day I arrived. Would you believe?"     "Yes, I actually can," thought Mamoru. "How ironic."     "Mamoru-san, she is the absolute goddess, let me tell you. She has a package that any man would desire. Long legs, a pouty, pink mouth, long, golden hair, and the most amazing blue eyes that I have ever gazed into."     "Gazed? He gazed into her eyes? I'll kill him! Usa-ko… How… could you?" Mamoru's heart stopped contracting within his chest.     "Oh well, enough of this bull. I've gotta go. Ja Mamoru-san."     Mamoru pressed the 'end' button on his cell phone and almost heaved it against the wall when it began to ring again.     "What?" he asked, an edge to his already hard voice.     "Stop your attitude. What kind of manners did your mother and I teach you?"     "Gomen nasai, father."     "Cancel any plans that you might have this afternoon, and come to the restaurant for lunch. Neci will be there."     Mamoru bit the side of his cheek in an annoyed fashion. "Why do I have to be there?"     "Mamoru, please, just do this for me."     Mamoru heard his father's voice crack as he finished his plea. How could he, as his son, deny him? He nibbled on his bottom lip. "What time, dad?"     "One."     "I'll be there."   
  
**********   
  
    "Mom! I'm going to the arena!"     "Honey, are you sure? It's entirely too early for you to be awake!" "Mom, you act as if I've never rolled out of bed before…" Usagi paused and took a quick glance at the pink bunny watch around her thin wrist, "…ten o'clock!"     "Fine. Be careful, dear. Don't practice your quad unless coach Antoinette is with you!"     Tsukino Usagi hopped out the front door like a five year old child. She was feeling great. She was feeling happy, energetic, care-free, and stress-free. She smiled and took in a deep breath of morning air.     "And it's all due to Saf-chan."     Saffir had surprised her the other day when he had arrived upon her doorstep carrying a baggy of her most favorite ice-cream in the whole world.   
  
    ((Usagi sat at the coffee table that had been arranged in the middle of the living room. She was studying for one of her most grueling classes.     "Why must math be so darned hard?" she questioned aloud.     A knock rapidly rapped at the front door, bringing Usagi back to earth. Usa padded over to the front door in her bed clothes. An over-sized T-shirt and super short, cheerleader-style short adorned her graceful figure. She hadn't been able to find any other sort of shorts or pants and had decided to wear the short shorts that she had sometimes used for her ballet classes. Unfortunately, with her shirt being so over-sized and her shorts being so short, she looked like she was walking around barefoot with nothing on but a large gray T-shirt with the inscription 'GOT MILK?' in big bold letters. Usagi preceded over to the door and opened it, revealing a stunningly handsome Kageno Saffir. His dark head was turned back towards the street at some laughing children on bikes.     "Saffir!" Usagi gasped in an astonished, breathless voice.     Saffir turned around and faced her. She watched as his appreciative, sapphire-blue gaze assessed the figure before him. He licked his lips as his eyes grazed over her very slowly. Usagi cleared her throat, signaling him to speak. He looked up into her perfect, sky-blue eyes.     "Usagi-chan… Hello." She blushed as his eyes traveled over her once more. "I, er, thought I'd come over and share some of this with you." He blushed as he held up a clear plastic grocery bag that contained a quart of ice-cream.     Usagi beamed. "This is so incredibly sweet of you, Saffir-chan!" She went on tip-toe and gave him a warm hug. Startled, he wrapped his arms around her lithe figure. She released him and took the bag from his hands. She then motioned for him to follow her. He closed the front door and followed obediently.     "Have a seat," she said, as she gestured to the breakfast table inside of the kitchen. "I'll fix this up and then we'll eat this wonderful concoction that we call ice-cream."     Saffir grinned as he took a seat and watched as she got out a single large bowl. "I guess we'll be sharing," he smiled. She scooped out five large spheres of ice-cream and then turned around to face him.     "Would you like some hot chocolate with this?"     Saffir raised an eyebrow. "Usagi-chan, that's double chocolate chip fudge ice-cream.     "The more chocolate, the better," she quipped.     He tilted his head to one side. Usagi only furrowed her brows and stuck out her bottom lip.     Saffir shrugged and consented. "Sure. Why not?"     "How about Marachino cherries? Whipped cream? M'm.. Yummy.."     "Sounds great, Usagi-chan."     Usagi finally came to the table and sat across from him. She watched as he gathered some whipped cream on his spoon and stuck it in his mouth. Usagi watched Saffir's every movement. Watching and observing him was quickly becoming a favorite pastime of hers. He was looking too sexy for his own good tonight. He wore a sapphire colored sports jacket that accentuated his brawny build, a white shirt underneath, and white dress pants. The shade of his jacket matched the shade of this eyes perfectly. It took Usagi a moment to realize that those sapphire eyes were now on her.     "This is really good, Usagi-chan."     Usagi plucked a cherry from the top of the sundae that she had made and popped it into her mouth-- not before licking the whipped cream off of it.     "Were you just getting ready for bed?"     "Wha…?"     Saffir grinned slightly and took another bite of his favorite ice-cream. The way Usagi had prepared it was wonderful. He licked the chocolate from his full lips.     "Were you just getting ready for bed? I hope I didn't come at a bad time."     Usagi sweat-dropped. Twice. It was only 7:30.     "I mean, you look like you were… just about to hop into bed."     Usagi blushed uncontrollably. "No, I just couldn't find any pants." Usagi sweat-dropped once more as Saffir lifted his brows in question. Usagi opened her mouth in distress. What the heck was she saying? Her jaw bounced up and down before she cried,     "I mean, I'm wearing shorts!"     Usagi very unwittingly stood up and pulled up her shirt, revealing the short blue shorts that she sported. They looked more like underwear. Saffir sweat-dropped. Why was she showing him these things? He leaned back in his chair. "Hey, it's not like you're complaining, Kageno," he thought to himself. Usagi finally sat down and started mumbling to herself.     "What Usagi?"     Usagi cleared her throat. "I said, 'Do you want the last cherry?'"     "Umm, sure."     Usagi looked up into his eyes very shyly and plucked the Marachino cherry from the bowl. She held it just above his mouth. Saffir shrugged. "Hey, she started first." He gave her a seductive look, took the cherry into his mouth, and pulled it from its stem. He chewed on it very slowly. An idea formed in Usagi's head as she looked at the stem in her hand. Saffir watched in surprise as she popped it into her mouth. After a few seconds, she held out her tongue and took the warped stem into her small hand.     "How-- How did you do that?"     "What? Knot the stem?" She giggled as he nodded. Usually, she just said, that she knotted the stem with 'magic'. She decided to explain. "Once, a North American from the southern parts came as a foreign exchange student to our school. I befriended her. She was really very sweet. Emily was her name. One time, before she left, she brought cherries to lunch with her. She offered me some and then stuck a stem in her mouth. Then she showed me what I'm showing you now. I was totally amazed. I demanded that she teach me how to do it."     "That's totally crazy! Can you teach me?"     Usagi rolled her eyes and gave him a distressed look. "No, it's a secret. I wouldn't be special if I taught everyone the trick. DUH!" She stuck out her tongue at him.     Saffir's eyes widened and he reached over and tweaked her nose. She scooped up some chocolatey goo from the bowl with her finger in retaliation and prepared to land some on his face. He caught her hand in mid-air and licked her finger. She watched like one transfixed as his tongue cleared away any trace of chocolatey goodness from it. Usagi suddenly wished that there was more ice-cream on it. How it happened, they didn't know, but after about five minutes, Usagi discovered herself on Saffir's lap, kissing him. She gasped. The last time she had done anything like this-- actually kissed a guy like that-- was with Mamoru. Suddenly sensing the stiffness of her body, Saffir let her off his lap. Usagi walked him to the front door and gave him a reassuring hug before he left. He looked into her crystalline eyes just before he turned to leave.     "I had a nice time tonight, Usa-chan."     "I did, too. Thank you again for the ice-cream, Saf-chan."     They smiled at their newly dubbed names and stood in the doorway like a couple of bashful children. Saffir quickly enveloped her in a warm embrace. Usagi felt safe in his strong, muscular arms and hugged him even tighter.     "The pleasure was all mine, Usa-chan."     She watched, dizzy with delight, as he winked at her before entering his car and driving away.))   
  
    Usagi continued her way to the skating arena. She had decided to walk the ten blocks there. She was so full of life at the present moment. "And at ten o'clock in the morning," she thought jovially to herself. She entered the arena with ease, greeting those she knew, and then walked over to the rink where she usually practiced.     Usagi was using a new tactic. She had decided to practice in gray leggings, dark-gray leg warmers, and a white leotard instead of a skating costume. Usagi warmed up and then readied herself. She was going to try the quad once more, but this time, she was going to give herself plenty of space to complete the jump fully. She hadn't told her coach about the bad fall that she had suffered the last time that she had practiced the jump. Antoinette would have only gotten upset and forbid Usagi from practicing it ever again. Usagi gained the right speed and took off. She smiled. She was at the same height as she was before.     "Oh Kami, please, just let me make it."     Her arms crossed in front of her body. She started to count to revolutions slowly to herself.     _One.. two.. three.. four.. revolutions with a perfect landing!_     Usagi blinked her eyes in disbelief. "I finally did it!" she cried aloud, as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands in celebration. Usagi stopped in mid-air as she heard as second pair of hands adding to the applause.     "Congratulations, Usa-chan! I saw it! Beautiful! Simply great!"     Usagi grinned and skated over to Saffir. "Saf-chan! Oh, and to think, I finally accomplished the jump with you here!" She put the rubber covers over the blades of her skates and threw herself into Saffir's arms. "Saf-chan," she purred, "it's good to see you!"     He chuckled. "It's only been a day since the last time I saw you, Usa-chan."     She shrugged in his embrace. "Oh well." Usagi looked at the arena's clock. 12:30 already? "I just got here," she murmured.     "Saf-chan, what time do you have? Is the arena clock messed up again?"     "It's 12:31, Usa-chan. Don't you remember? It's daylight savings time. A one hour advance."     Her pink lips formed a small 'o'. His arms tightened around her waist. Usagi was suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She giggled to mask her uneasiness.     "Saf-chan, a little too tight there! I've got to breathe, y'know."     He only tightened his hold in response. He had never seen a woman, or girl for that matter, as beautiful as her at the present moment. Roses were in her cheeks and her crystalline eyes were so clear and full of innocence. Her tight-fitting practice outfit didn't hurt much. He liked the way that she had to take in little pants of air in order to breathe.     It sort of turned him on.   
  
**********   
  
    Mamoru felt his heart constrict painfully as a feeling of dread embarked over him. Mamoru looked at the clock.     12:34.     He was currently getting ready to meet his father and his step-mother-to-be, Neci, at one of their branch restaurants. Ugh. There it was again. He could hardly breathe. The painful contracting of his heart and the sudden chills that ran through his body unmistakably frightened him to the bone. Only one thought, actually one name, popped into his head.     Usa-ko.   
  
**********   
  
    Cold tremors took over Usagi's body. Saffir was holding her so tight that she could hardly breathe. The brief pants of air weren't doing much good and she felt faint.     "Saf-chan," she murmured desperately, "please, let (pant) me (pant) go!"     Saffir silenced her by putting his mouth over hers. He began to explore the crevices of her mouth with his tongue. Usagi felt as nausea take over her whole being. She tried to squirm out of his grip. Too strong. He was too strong. "Damnit, it's from those needed lifts in pair skating!" she thought furiously. "He has to work out to lift that heavy bitch of a partner, Esmaurade!" She tried to pull her mouth away from his, but failed in doing that also. He was too strong for her to do anything. Hot streams of tears fell from her eyes. Saffir, taking notice of this, paused and began to lick them away. Usagi was beyond disgusted. She was too appalled to even react.     "PERVERT! PERVERT! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" she cried fiercely in her head.     Saffir was still in the process of licking her tears away. Usagi was about to spew upon Saffir's clean white shirt. She then noticed that her mouth was free from his. Before she could open it to yell or to scream or to do _anything_, his mouth was over hers again. He was slowly leading her towards the ice.     "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?! MAMO-CHAN!"   
  
**********   
  
    Mamoru was worried. He quickly pulled on his shirt and ran out of his bedroom. He didn't stop running until he reached the elevator just outside of their household's doorway.     "Damn this building. Why couldn't I just live in a house like a normal person?" His chest was aching. It felt like someone was stabbing him with a thin hot blade through his chest. Chest pains were not exactly the best thing in the world to be experiencing at his age. His right hand ran over his front in agony. 7th… 6th… 5th floor…     "Almost there." Mamoru suddenly grabbed his head as he heard her yell, "PERVERT! PERVERT! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"     Mamoru fell to the floor of the elevator. It was Usagi. Usa-ko. It sounded like her, but... could it be? She wasn't even in the elevator with him. He could hear her perfectly, as if she were standing right beside of him though, screaming on the top of her lungs. It came again.     "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?! MAMO-CHAN!!"     Mamoru stood up and pressed the ground floor button again and again. He had to get to his Usa-ko… and FAST.   
  
**********   
  
    Usagi cried out as she landed on the cold, hard ice. She heard the grating sound of skates and looked up. Saffir was wearing his figure skates. Why hadn't she noticed? It wouldn't have mattered anyways. Her eyes went wide as she tried to get up. She slipped and fell on her inflicted knee. She backed away from Saffir as he approached on his skates. He waved a single finger at her as she opened her mouth to scream.     "Don't say a word. If you scream, I'll chloroform you and leave you here on the ice."     Usagi's fear-filled eyes darted towards his left hand that gripped a piece of cloth-- probably soaked with the chloroform that he had threatened her with. He crouched in front of her with his legs on either side of hers. That was where he made his mistake. Usagi lifted her leg with one swift motion and kicked him HARD between the legs. He stood unfazed and smiled down at her.     "I hate to say this, but you're completely moronic. Most male skaters wear a cup when they practice.. You know," he raised a smooth brow, "in case if they fall down or something." He skated back a step or two and opened his mouth to speak again.     "You know, no one's going to save you. Right now, your dear Mamoru, my cousin, is with my uncle Chiba Sejiruu and his to-be wife, Neci, a French woman from back home."     Her eyes widened in realization. Her mind was spinning ten times faster than it had been spinning only a few moments ago. Uncle Chiba Sejiruu? Mamoru? Cousin? Neci? Mamoru's father's wife to-be?     "Th-- that French woman isn't Mamoru's girlfriend?" She stared at the arena's wall, confused.     Saffir snickered. "Nope." He tilted his head. "You know, I remember him calling me up a month or so ago, telling me how his father was making him move back to France.."     "Mamoru hadn't lying…" she thought with sick dismay.     "…and that he couldn't bare it because that would mean leaving his inconceivably beautiful girlfriend." Saffir chortled.     Usagi scrunched up her nose in disgust. Saffir was entirely the opposite of what she thought he was. He was sick, disgusting, heartless, and uncaring.     "Then," Saffir went on, "he described you like the witless fool that the was. He didn't say your name, but I knew it was you. I have been following your skating career since you turned fifteen. You were, and still are, winning many important competitions. Actually, I have been looking for a partner for my pair-skating team. Esmaurade was a complete loser, but I loved her… That's why I took her in."     "Like I would actually skate with the likes you," she spat vehemently.     "You know, Mamoru and I are very close. We even took skating classes together and joined one of those skating clubs. His dream was to pair skate right off, but I had more brains than that. I went through men's singles and got enough popularity first. Everything," he gestured to the air about him, "is political. Get popular, kiss up to the right people, get yourself the right partner…"     "Scoundrel! My Mamo-chan will save me from you! You snake in the grass!"     Saffir looked at the arena's clock. 12:55. "I doubt it. He should just be getting seated at the restaurant right now."     "I don't think so."     Saffir glared at Usagi, but then realized that such a deep voice could not have come from her petite frame. He followed her teary-eyed line of vision.     "Hello cousin, what brings you here?" questioned Saffir coolly, as he hid the piece of chloroformed cloth behind his back.     Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes. It looked like… looked like… Saffir… was going to do something to his Usa-ko. One word popped into his head, and he didn't like it.     "Nothing brings me here, Saffir."     Saffir glided away from her and advanced towards Mamoru. Usagi saw her chance to incite the amount of pain and anguish that he had inflicted upon her. She shimmied up to him and bit him on the leg with her small teeth. He turned and cursed Usagi just before his hand hit her across the face. The momentum from the hit caused her head to hit the cold ice. Mamoru saw red and charged at his cousin. When Mamoru's vision finally returned, he discovered that he was punching Saffir over and over again. Saffir lay limply on the ice, blood comming from his nose. He soon stopped and got off of him. Usagi was now up and looking around, as if she were in a dream that she didn't quite understand.     "Usa-ko.. Usa-ko.. are you all right?" He asked gently as he caressed her cheek.     Usagi looked into his worry-filled eyes and smiled, her eyes brimming up with tears. She buried her golden head in the nook of his muscular shoulder.     "Mamo-chan, can we go and talk somewhere? I don't really feel like being here." Usagi took a glance at Saffir who was knocked out on the ice. The sight of him just made her feel sick and violated beyond belief.     "Yes, I'll take you anywhere you want, Usa-ko."     The two left the ice rink and went to a cafe nearby. Mamoru was concerned about what Usagi had to say to him.     "Mamo-chan, how do I even begin?" Usagi asked as she played with her mug of hot chocolate. It was a sweet, chocolately drink that she had just recently become attached to.     "Usa-ko, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm… I'm just so glad that I was able to save you from my cousin. I didn't know he was capable of being so disgusting. He's actually… well… my favorite cousin, but I don't really think that he'll be from now on. I can't believe what just happened a while ago."     "I'm glad that you were able to be there."     A small silence ensued. Usagi caught Mamoru smiling at her. "What are you smiling at, mister?" she inquired.     "It's just so good to be with you again. I've missed you," he replied still looking at her, drinking in her presence.     "Mamo-chan, how could I have been so blind? You were telling the truth all along. I was a fool. I'm so sorry that we had to be apart. I just saw you with that French woman and I thought the worst." She took his face in her small hands. "Mamo-chan, aishiteru. I love you so very much."     Mamoru kissed the top of her head and held her close to him. He then placed his head atop of hers. "Aishiteru, my Usagi, my Usa-ko," he whispered into her ear. They held each other's hands.     "Mamo-chan…" she began, breaking the silence that had fallen over them, "I never got to thank you for…" she looked into his midnight blue eyes, "I thank you for saving me…not once, but twice."     "Twice, Usa-ko?"     "The first time was when you saved me from myself. I was depressed and I really didn't know what I was missing in my life. Then I met you and you made me whole. I knew I loved you before I even knew your name. I just say you in the rink that day and I knew. You caught me in your arms and kept me from falling. You've been doing it ever since."     "And the second time was just right now." Mamoru's own eyes watered over and she kissed his tears away. "Usa-ko, I love you so much, I can't believe that I almost lost you to Saffir. I was an idiot to think that you could love a guy like him." He made her face him. She looked into his eyes-- shining eyes filled with love.     "Aishiteru, my Usa-ko."     He kissed her. Usagi and Mamoru were in heavenly bliss. "This kiss isn't at all like Saffir's… This kiss is full of pure and eternal love…" Usagi thought happily. After a while, they just held each other. Usagi snuggled up against Mamoru.     "It seems that it's been found at last…"     Mamoru looked at her with a raised brow, and then agreed. "Everything…" he whispered as he kissed her temple. "Our relationship… our love…"     Mamoru smiled as he stood up and helped Usagi up from the couch she was sitting upon. She tripped just like she had on their first meeting and landed in his arms. Safe. He lowered his head to hers and cradled her. "Yes, Usa-ko, found at last."   
  
**********   
  
I was lost.  
I was gone.  
I found happiness  
    and lost it.  
I fell for you,  
    but in a different form.  
I was naive.  
I realized that I loved you-- loved you a lot,  
    and that I still do…  
We made misunderstandings understood,  
    and I now stand here with you.  
I was lost.  
I was gone, but  
    I have found true happiness at last.   
  
**********   
  
The end of FAL. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
